Under Western Skies a Seto Kaiba Story
by BlueEyesWhiteDragon17
Summary: This is an AU story with some of the Yugioh characters. Seto Kaiba is a wealthy cattle baron who has his eyes on Isisa who is the younger sister to ex- Texas Ranger Atem. READ AND REVIEW!***M For Future scenes ***SHORTER CHAPTERS IN LATER CHAPTERS***
1. Characters For Under Western Skies

Under Western Skies Characters

**Atem or Adam Montgomery – **Ranch owner of the Triple M, Texas Ranger,, older brother to Isisa Montgomery

**Isisa Montgomery – **Younger sister Atem Montgomery, expertise in horsemanship, and sewing

**Yugi Montgomery – **Cousin to Atem and Isisa, only son to Clara Montgomery, owner of the General Store

**Clara Montgomery – **Yugi's mother, Atem and Isisa's aunt, and help runs the ranch

**Solomon Montgomery – **Yugi's, Atem's, Isisa's grandpa, Owns the Gun Shop, and runs the Triple M ranch

**Mana Montgomery – **Atem's full Indian wife, who was a card shark until she met Atem

**Maria Martens – **Long lost cousin to Atem and Isisa, in love with Mokie Kaiba

**Joey Wheeler – **Differ, Texas Ranger, best friend to Atem

**Mai Valentine – **Local Madam, owns all Saloons, brothels, and boarding houses, a favorite of Joey's

**Maximillion Pegasus – **Mayor of Four Falls Valley, loves to play around and act like a child

**Seto Kaiba –** Cattle Baron, Wealthy Rancher, always looking to out smart Atem and has an eye on his sister

**Mokie Kaiba – **Brother to Seto, has an eye for Maria

**Téa Gardner – **Dancing Girl in the local saloons

**Tristan Taylor – **Owns Taylor's Blacksmithing and Wagons

**Sheriff Philip or Phil – **Is the sheriff of Four Falls Valley

**Deputy Duke Delvin –** Is deputy in Four Falls Valley with eyes for the ladies

**Thief Bakura – **Is the King of Thieves of the Wild West, wanted for cattle and horse rustling, murder and arson, along with bank robberies and stag robberies.


	2. Heading Out East and Coming Bac

**Under Western Skies**

Chapter 1 Heading Out East and Coming Back

**Note From The Author: **_I do not own YUGIOH_

_August 8__th__ 1850_

Isisa looked out of the stagecoach,

"I'm going to miss you Atem," said Isisa as she hugged her brother from out of the stage

"I know you are, and I am going to miss you to," said Atem

"I will write to let you know all about my adventures back east, I promise," stated Isisa

"Alright, I am sending Joey with you okay, he needs to go as far as Fort Johnson, but he will see you the way there okay" assured Atem as he looked at his sister

'Okay, but take good care of my baby girl okay she really needs looking after. Remember oats in the morning, grain at night, and she can go out during the day not to the stallions, but she can go out." Ordered Isisa

"Yes sister I know," said Atem in a mocking voice

"Atem I mean it" pouted Isisa

"Yea I know, I promise I will keep, Slifer, Obelisk and Ra away from Blue Eyes. Your horse is going to be fine," stated Atem

"More like I am going to work Blue Eyes's butt off, she needs to earn her grain and oats," said Atem under his breath

"What was that?" asked Isisa

"Nothing" came the reply

"And no breeding her until I get back"

"Yea whatever" said Atem laughing

Then the station master came out and said,

"Last call for the Stagecoach bound for Jacobs Ville, Five Rives, and Fort Johnson"

"Okay that is my cue, by Atem," said Isisa

"Bye sis, hey Joey you keep an eye on my sister do you hear or you know what's coming to you" warned Atem playfully

"Yea I know, I am going to lose more money" laughed the clean shaven Joey as he got on his horse

"Don't you lose her and let me know how she is doing" said Atem

"Atem I am right here," said Isisa looking out of window

"Yea I know, just checking you're hearing," laughed Atem as waved his last goodbyes to Isisa

"Ooohoo Joey aren't you forgetting something," said a high pitched voice

"Mai sweetheart, come here and give me a kiss," said Joey jumping off his horse and running to Mai's embrace.

"Hey Joey, the stage is leaving, you better hurry" said Atem

"Okay, I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying" said Joey as he grabbed his hat and raced after the stage.

Atem stood there until the stage was out of sight then walked towards the General Store. Just as he stepped on the boardwalk another stage came in, he paused waiting to see who would come off, seeing that most of the passengers were elderly he turned to go, but as he turned at face caught his eye. He turned back, faced the stage, and looked two younger fellows stepped out of the stage. From the way they were dress he knew they were from the East, but something was telling him they were not. He looked at them then he recognized the two suits. One of them was Seto Kaiba, wealthy businessman and cattle baron; the other one was his younger brother Mokie Kaiba.

'Well things just gotten interesting" said Atem to himself

"I'll sure say," said Mai coming up beside him also looking at the new comers

"Man girl you scared the rabbits out of me" eyed Atem as his spine went straight

"Well look on the bright side, when you go home tonight you wife doesn't have to go rabbit hunting" laughed Mai as she walked away

"I swear that woman scares me some times," stated Atem as he walked into the General Store

_Four Years Later _

_1862_

Mana was in the garden digging up vegetables, she hated this job, but since the kids were sick, she swallowed her pride and went into the garden. She was digging in the dirt when one of the ranch hands came up to the picket fence.

"Ma'm there is a letter for the boss"

Mana shot right up and hit her head on the windowsill.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN," she hissed as she spun around

The ranch hand was frozen still, Mana then calmed herself,

"What did you say?" she asked after a few deep breaths

"Th-There is a letter from the boss," replied the ranch hand as he held out the letter

Mana grabbed the letter; seeing that it was from Isisa, she placed the letter in her back pocket and looked up at the ranch hand.

"Well, is there anything else?"

"No, No Ma'm" said the hand as he raced back to the bunk house

Later that evening when all the chores were done, Mana was in the rocking chair knitting a sweater for Atem. When Atem came in and slammed the door,

"Damn that Seto Kaiba, I told him Blue Eyes is not for sale, but does he get the message No" shouted Atem

"Atem the children remember" soothed Mana  
"I guess, I am sorry sweetheart, it is just that Kaiba makes me so mad and it doesn't even help that we are neighbors, but he doesn't get the message" stated Atem as he sat down near the fire

"Well I have something that will make you happy, there is supper on the table, a warm bed to come to, and a letter from your sister" kissed Mana as she placed the letter in Atem's hands

"Good night," she said as she walked down a long hallway

Atem opened the letter,

_Dear Atem, _

_I hope everything is going fine in Four Falls Valley; here things in New York are okay. I know I have not written to you a lot, but I hope when you get this I will be on my way home. There are two dates that I could be home at, October 14__th__ of this year or January 3__rd__ of next year, but rest assured I am coming home. _

_I also have good news, I found a long lost cousin of ours, she is distantly related to us and has never seen the West before. When she heard that I was going home she asked if she could join us, unfortunately her parents died before she could get permission, but since you and I are her only living relatives. I have been granted with guardianship over her, so she will be coming with me to live. _

_I hope to see you at the station as soon as I get back to Four Falls Valley. Please bring my baby girl, Blue Eyes to the station and don't forget to tell everyone that I am coming home to stay. _

_Your loving sister _

_Isisa_

_P.S_

_Please tell Mana hello from me and do the same with Martha, Bridget, and Cathy. Tell them that they get to see their auntie soon. _

Atem refolded the letter, a smile spread across his face his sister was coming home. After so many years away from the ranch, she was going to be surprise how big it has gotten. Him and Yugi had built a home for Yugi to live in on the northeast corner of the ranch; it was closer to Four Falls, so it was practical for him. Grandpa and Clara were in the original homestead right across the yard and Atem and Mana were now in the main ranch house. Atem was glad that Isisa was going to be staying with him, because the other homes were only two bedroom and small, while his was large and getting larger with every passing year. They had added a pantry and a basement on two years ago and he was thinking about adding another floor to the house.

Atem looked outside the house, there he seen the lights of the bunk house, [It's poker night tomorrow, and tomorrow I have to face Kaiba again. Man why can't he leave well enough alone] thought Atem as he walked to his and Mana's room

Isisa looked out on to the desert prairie, she was in Five Rivers Stagecoach Station. The train station was still only for cattle transportation and so she had to go the long way. Isisa had taken Maria with her, the two boarded the train bound for Red River, and then transferred to a train bound for Fort Johnson. Then from Fort Johnson, they had to go by stage. Maria had a culture shock when Isisa told her that they were going by stage,

"What do you mean by stage, what is that" asked Maria

"Maria, a stage couch is a wagon that is pulled by four to six horses depending on the size. And this stage is a means of transportation between towns and cites, we are heading to a modernly small city, but Four Falls Valley is a beautiful place to be. I grew up there and I know you will like it. My brother is bringing a mare for you to ride, so I hope you will enjoy yourself" explained Isisa

"I am not to sure about the riding thing, I mean your brother does have side saddles right, I mean it is not proper for a lady to be riding like a man. What would Miss Patricia say?" said Maria

"Listen Maria you are entering a man's country, so in most ways you have to act like a man, and yes we do have side saddles. Knowing Clara she will force Atem to bring them" smiled Isisa

"Well at least this Clara sounds somewhat civilized" said the sixteen year old

"Oh, Maria" laughed Isisa

Not far from where the two ladies were sitting, Seto Kaiba looked up from his newspaper. He could not hear what the girls were talking about, but he was not listening, he was looking at the beauty of the older woman. She looked no older then 22 or 23, but she looked like the women from his trips over to Europe.

Seto leaned back into his chair and studied the lovely creature in front of him. He almost did not hear the conductor shouting,

"ALL ABORD, FROM FIVE RIVERS TO FOUR FALLS VALLEY AND ON TO LONESOME DOVE"

Seto stood up; he took out his ticket from his pocket, grabbed his small brief case, and went to the conductor. Just as he was about to step into the stage couch he noticed that the two ladies he had been looking at earlier were also going to be on the stage. For some odd reason he helped both of the ladies into the stage.

[They must be going to Lonesome Dove or some place else] thought Seto as he held the gloved hand of the wondrous beauty, she turned to look at him. Their eyes met, Seto saw that hers were a dark deep ocean blue with a hint of grey lingering in the depths. Isisa saw the stranger's eyes, they were two sapphire looking right into her very soul, and she could not help but stare back. The elderly woman gave a small cough that jolted her back into reality. Isisa did not know this man, so why was she looking up at him.

Isisa sat in the middle with Maria to her left by the window, the elderly lady to her right by the other window. There were three men that joined them, one was a young man who looked 17, he was sitting across from Maria, the stranger that held Isisa's hand was sitting right across from Isisa, and an elderly man who was sitting across to the elderly lady. Then with a jolt the passengers were sent flying forwards as the stagecoach burst into movement.

It wasn't until two hours later that Maria started to get board with the scenery,

"What is there to do?" she asked

Isisa looked up from her book she was reading,

"What do you mean," asked Isisa

"What things do you do with your brother" clarified Maria

"Well, I help with the cooking, cleaning, sewing, and I do help with the ranch work," said Isisa as she smiled

"Ranch work" repeated Maria

This had gotten the attention of everyone in the stage; the 17 year old then spoke up,

"A young miss like you shouldn't be doing ranch work, it is much to hard"

"But I do, I love the yearly round ups, branding, and roping it is what I love to do, but I also like working with the horses best" smiled Isisa

Then the stranger spoke in a harsh, commanding, ice like voice,

"Why would a woman like you get down and dirty when there are other things that need her attention, like parties and what ever womenfolk like you do"

"That is because I was raised different," challenged Isisa meeting the stranger's cold gaze

"My dear what school did you go to" asked the elderly lady

"I went to Prudence and Patricia's Finishing School for Ladies in New York, ma'm" stated Isisa

"I see, my dear I find that if you were taught by them then you must act like them, what would Miss Prudence think if she heard you talking like that. You young lady have to be an example of modesty to the young child here among us" criticized the elderly woman

Isisa held her temper; she wasn't about to let this cheeky tart have you way. Maria knew that this subject was a touchie one; decide to keep her mouth closed.

Seto saw that the lady in front of him had a temper, he heard the young man say something under his breath,

"Man that girl is a frisky filly, just the way I like them"

[I have to agree with him, she is one frisky filly, and a lovely one at that. I wonder what how long I have until I could play with her] thought Seto as he picked up his newspaper again, and checked the cattle prices.

It was another hour later when the group came across a pose chase. Maria was the first to spot the chase in progress, and eagerly watched,

"Isisa you have to see this" pointed Maria to an object that was out of Isisa's line of sight.

"What I can't see it," replied Isisa

"There by the bay horse" stated Maria

Isisa raised her self a bit so she could see what was going one, but as she raised her self, the staged lurched forward and she landed right into the stranger's lap.

The elderly couple was in shock, and even the stranger was taken by surprise. He held Isisa by her waist and she was only inches from his face. Seto could see her hairline, it was a light almond color, but the bonnet she wore hid most of it. Seto could not believe that she felt so warm, and ripe. He could barely make the outline of her breasts as he held her. But he knew that modesty prevented her from revealing more with the present company. He helped her back to her seat, but he could not get the feeling of her warm body close to him.

Seto frowned at the incident, he could not make a spectacle for himself, and this was not the time. He needed to have that mare that Atem Montgomery had. Seto knew that he would possible have to resort to other means of persuasion, but the thing was what.

It was late afternoon when the stage couch stopped in Four Falls Valley. When the stage came to a full stop, the passengers disembarked and stretched their aching muscles. Then Isisa looked over across the street, seeing Blue Eyes prancing she ran to see her baby.

Seto looked at Isisa walking running across the muddy street.

"She must be going to the boarding house, a beauty like her wouldn't be…" Seto looked at Isisa as she hugged the mare he had been after. He then saw Atem walking out of the saloon.

"You got to be kidding me, she goes for the horse instead of me. What does that tell you about her" laughed Atem as he walked down the steps


	3. A Stranger in Four Falls

Chapter 2 A Stranger in Four Falls

Isisa turned around and looked at the voice,

"Atem" she cried as she ran to hug him

"How are you sister," asked Atem

Seto looked from across the street,

[She is his sister, that can't be, but that means she is the owner of that mare…so that means…I can get two birds with one stone} thought Seto as he looked at Isisa and Atem.

Seto walked down off the boardwalk and walked across the street. He walked towards Atem and Isisa.

"Good afternoon Atem, good afternoon Miss" greeted Seto as he tipped his hat

"Good afternoon" greeted Isisa smiling and slightly blushing

"Seto" glared Atem

"Who is this lovely creature Atem, you must introduce me" smiled Seto

"Well just out of curtsey, Isisa this is Seto Kaiba he owns the spread behind ours and our neighbor. Kaiba this is my sister who came back from New York" introduced Atem while glaring at Seto

"Lovely to meet you Miss," said Seto as he took Isisa's gloved hand and kissed it

"It is a pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Kaiba" smiled Isisa

"Oh before I forget Atem, you must meet Maria," said Isisa remembering Maria

"Yes you should introduce me to her" said Atem

"Maria come over here" Shouted Isisa from across the street

Maria just looked at Isisa, then looked both ways of the street, and slowly made her way across to greet the others.

"Maria this is my dear brother Atem" stated Isisa

"Good to see you Maria" stated Atem

'Pleasure to meet you too" smiled Maria

Seto looked at Isisa as she spoke to Atem about New York, he slowly backed away but continued to watch Isisa. His eyes fell down to her chest and then to her legs, which were covered by the dust stained dress. Seto looked back up to her eyes and then to the horse that was nudging her.

[I will get that mare, and just for fun I will get that girl too] thought Seto as he smiled

He slipped way before anyone noticed he was gone.

Isisa looked around, Seto was no where to be seen,

"Where did Mr. Kaiba go' wondered Isisa out loud

Atem looked around, then relax the threat was gone. Isisa looked at her brother, and wondered what was worrying him.

"Atem is there anything wrong" asked Isisa

"No, I am just wondering if I have enough men for the round up," stated Atem trying to act normal

"How many do you have so far" asked Maria getting interested

"Oh let me see…one, two…I think I have about ten people who can help. Mana can't because the girls are sick and Clara and her are making the food," stated Atem

"Well I would not mind helping out. It has been a while since I was on a round up" smiled Isisa

"Really" said Atem his eyes lighting up

"Sure, and besides I am sure that Blue Eyes would enjoy the exercise…wouldn't you girl" cooed Isisa as she kissed her horse

Atem laughed into his arm trying to disguise it as a cough, but he knew if Isisa caught wind of what he had been doing over the past four years to her horse she would skin him alive. Maria looked up at Atem with an inquisitive look, but Atem shrugged it off as he loaded the trunks into the wagon. He then asked Maria if she wanted to ride the mare that he had brought with him.

"She is an old mare and has so buck in her, the perfect horse to learn to ride on," stated Atem as he introduced Maria to Magician Girl (Dark Magician Girl from previous stories). Magician Girl was an older mare with a bright mischievous gleam in her eyes, Maria was not sure she wanted to ride this horse, but Isisa insisted,

"I will be right beside you," insisted Isisa

"Okay," said Maria after a while

As both of the girls got on to their horses, Atem climbed into the wagon and headed out of town. Isisa and Maria followed side saddled on the two mares. Seto looked from his seat in the saloon, he brought the shot of whiskey to his lips and took a swallow. He placed the glass down on the small table and listened to the bad music from the piano as he looked at the back of the two fading figures in a cloud of dust.

Not far from Four Falls Valley, a lone figure waded in the cool clear water of Still Falls; one of the four falls near the town. The second he dove into the pool, a water cloud of dust escaped out of his faded clothes, a bright silver star hung from a tattered shirt. The man took a knife and started to shave the three days growth that was on his face. It had been four years since he was in Four Falls and he wanted to be recognizable.

He heard noise coming from his black stallion,

"What is it Red Eyes" asked the figure to the horse as he came out of the water and towards the horse

The horse nodded his head like he had done so many times in the past.

"I know boy, we are almost home. I bet you can smell those mares all ready in heat" laughed the man

Just then he heard the sound of a twig snap, the man went for his gun and pointed it in the direction of the sound.

"Who goes there?" shouted the stranger into the bush

"Don't worry feller" said an old man coming out of the bush with his hands up

The man relaxed his gun, as he slowly lowered it back into the side holster on the ground.

"What are you doing this far from town?" asked the old man as he took off his boots

"Just cleaning up before I head to town," replied the man

"Is that so, names John Markesan folks call me Old John" said the old man

"Howdy, names Wheeler, Joey Wheeler," said the man

Old John looked at Joey, his old grey eyes looking over the drifter in front of him. He had heard of Joey, he was an old friend of Adam or Atem Montgomery. Old John had heard stories how those two joined the rangers at a young age and then went their ways. Everyone in Four Falls knew that whenever Joey Wheeler was back in town it meant that trouble was not far behind. The town's people and ranching folk would all then make a beeline to Montgomery Gun Smith. It was the same every time; trouble would always follow Joey Wheeler. He just beat it to the punch.

"May I ask what's bringing you to town" asked Old John looking down at the clear water below him

"Just wanted to see what was happening in Four Falls," explained Joey changing into a new pair of wranglers

"No trouble heading this way" cautioned Old John

"Maybe, maybe not" said Joey smiling, his blond stringy hair coving his hazel eyes

"Well I guess this happens every year around Round Up season. With all the cattle and all, I guess," muttered Old John

Joey looked at the old man in front of him; he put on his two holsters and then unpinned the Silver Star that was on his clothes. [It is better if this is not in sight] thought Joey as he re-saddled Red Eyes

As Joey mounted Red Eyes, he looked back at Old John, he wondered where he had met the man before, but he brushed it aside. He had to focus on the job ahead, Joey knew that with Round Up season there was always ranch wars ready to start over which rancher took whose cattle and so on. He just wanted to make sure there were not any killings, but you could never tell with the kind of ranch hands ranchers would hire.

The only rancher that he could count on to have honest respectable hands was the Triple M. Joey knew that Atem would whip anyone who disrespected him or the ranch into shape.

When Joey came to the outskirts of Four Falls, he could already smell Mai's perfume, he couldn't wait to hold her in his arms again. It had been four long years and it was time to come home, if only for a little while. As Joey entered the town, he could already sense that people were looking at him. This happened every time he came back home.

As he passed the Sheriff's station, he could feel the cold green eyes of the deputy as he watched Joey enter the town.

Duke glared at the stranger that entered the town, he noticed that everyone was watching this stranger, but he did not know why. Since he only arrived three years ago he was still new with the town, unlike Phil who knew everyone and knew where they lived and who they were related to. Duke only knew the ladies, especially Téa the saloon girl and Mai the madam of the town.

But somehow Duke knew that this stranger also knew the town, the way some people talked or whispered made Duke wonder if this stranger was really a stranger at all.

"Well look who has come back," said Phil as he came out of the door

Duke snapped to attention

"Wha-what did you say" asked Duke

"Oh I meant, him the man on the black stallion. It has been a while since I last saw him, about four years. Yes that's right four years, he left when our belle of the town did," stated Phil as he waved to Joey

"Belle, Phil I have slept with almost EVERY girl in town or courted them and I have not seen a Belle yet," laughed Duke

"Well then you don't know that Isisa Montgomery is back," said Phil as he walked back into the jailhouse. Duke followed him in,

"Tell me about her" asked Duke

"Well she is Atem Montgomery's younger sister, and boy she is a gem. No man has been able to hold her hand for long enough" stated Phil

"Why is that?" asked Duke now interested

"Because Atem or Joey that man you saw, chased or I hate to say it injured shall we say, any man that came close to touching her" stated Phil

'Why is that" asked Duke

"Because Dukey Boy, Isisa is a special girl and Atem thinks she is a prized Filly that no stallion or stud is not allowed to breed her" said a voice from the doorway

The two men turned to see Pegasus there standing, he came in and sat down near the main desk

"Mayor, how are you," asked Phil

"Not too bad, but no too fabulous" smiled Pegasus

'What were you saying about Isisa" asked Duke leaning against the gun wall

"Isisa is a prized Filly and only a stud of Atem's choosing will have her. She is like his famous horses, the perfect blood makes the perfect horse"

"You are right with that," said Phil

"Want a whiskey," asked Phil

"At 5 in the afternoon are you out of your mind" asked Pegasus looking outraged

"I may be on the clock but today is a special occasion, knowing tomorrow there will be a barn dance to celebrate Isisa's coming home" smiled Phil as he poured a glass

"I will have some," stated Duke

"YOUR TOO YOUNG" said Pegasus and Phil at the same time

The two looked at each other and then burst out laughing. Duke fumed as he looked through the window to where Joey had placed his horse. Right out side of the Rose and Spurs Saloon.

Joey walked into the Rose and Spur Saloon, but for the moment he walked in, everything went quiet including the piano player. Everyone had looked towards the new comer. Then unexpectedly a high-pitched voice came from the far side of the room.

"Joey darling"

"Mai" shouted Joey was he went and hugged Mai tightly

A voice from the far side of the room said,

"He's back"

Seto looked at the newcomer, the stranger was dusty looking, and with his hair, he looked like a stray dog that just wandered into town. Seto then looked at the paper he had read four times without really reading, his mind was on something on else…Isisa she consumed his mind, even though she was going to be a hard girl to get she would be worth all the trouble. Seto put down the paper; just as Téa, the saloon girl came towards him.

"Can I do anything for you sugar?" asked Téa

Seto looked at her with a blank face,

"I don't sleep with girls like you, you should know," he said as he turned his back to her

"Well, anyone could see that you are after a girl Seto Kaiba. You have been here for four years so I am not surprised that you are going for higher bait. After all word has it that Atem's sister is back in town and wasn't she on the same stage as you" taunted Téa

Seto looked over his shoulder, it was obvious that Téa was drunk or close to be drunk.

"Téa you are obvious drunk or close to becoming drunk. Why don't you just go and satisfy that stranger over there" said Seto as he left

"Hate to say it Kaiba sugar, he is Mai's and only Mia's" stated Téa

Téa had a bright red feather in her hair, her dress was a tight fit around her, while her breasts were showing above her dress. Seto looked at her she was not his type, he liked the woman in Five Rivers better, for they had better taste then the girls did her.

Just as Seto was about to leave, Pegasus walked in.

"Kaiba boy I didn't know you were here" greeted Pegasus his dark blue outfit shined in the dim light of the saloon

"Pegasus what is a man like you doing here?" asked Seto in disgust

He did not mind Pegasus for his business ways, but when it came to his personal life, Pegasus acted more like a child in more ways then one.

"I was coming to the Rose and Spur to greet one of our long time residents. He just came back from what ever he was doing" smiled Pegasus as he scanned the room, when he spotted Joey he left Seto standing at the swinging doors.

"Joey boy how are you doing" greeted Pegasus as he went towards Joey with opened arms, but before he could embrace Joey, Pegasus backed down.

"Goodness, Joey boy when was the last time you had a bath," asked Pegasus

'I had one before I came into town" stated Joey as he placed down his whiskey  
"But did you use soap that is my question" laughed Pegasus

"My, my, my Joey come here darling lets go and get you cleaned up and this time we will use some soap" said Mai as she overheard the comment

The rest of the bar girls giggled at this, then Téa said,

"If you girls want to keep your paycheck and have a job at the end of the night. I suggest you stay away from him"

"Why is that?" asked a blond bar girl

"Because when ever his is in town, Mai get's frisky and that is all I am going to tell you" said Téa as she warned the girls

Meanwhile in the back room, Mai had Joey already stripped down to his underclothes and was warming up some water. Joey sipped his whisky as he looked at Mai.

"So what have you been up to?" asked Mai

" Well the usual, blood, guns, damsels in distress" replied Joey

"Damsels" glared Mai

"Relax Mai, they can't handle the real me, only you can sweetheart"

Mai relaxed a bit, but she was wondering how long would it be until Joey left again. She wanted more, but she knew that his life as a ranger required him to be on call all the time. She would have to ask Mana how she dealt with it, after all Atem was a ranger himself.

Mai looked out the window and into the darkened streets, she was glad that Joey was back, but her other worry was what had brought him to Four Falls this early.

It was dark when Isisa, Maria, and Atem got home. The ranch house looked quiet, there was a single light coming from the kitchen area, and Atem wondered if Mana was already in bed. It was way passed 11 pm when they had got off the horses, Isisa helped Maria get off, and Atem took the horses to the stables. But before he did that, he had unloaded the trunks and placed them on the porch.

When Isisa and Maria got into the house, they saw Mana in her rocking chair.

"Isisa" cried Mana

"Mana" cried Isisa as she went to embrace her sister in law

When the two had finished hugging each other, Isisa introduced Maria.

"Mana this is Maria she is our distant cousin and she has come to live with us" said Isisa

"Hello" replied Mana looking at the blacked headed girl with her pale complexion

"Hello" said Maria

"Maria this is Mana she is our sister in law. As you seen Atem this is his wife and where are the youngsters" asked Isisa looking around

"Oh they are sick, so I am stuck doing all the work, but they just have a flu that is all," said Mana looking flustered

"I see"

"I am hungry," complained Maria

"Well I have some supper on the stove if you want" pointed Mana

The three of them walked over towards the stove and sat down. Then Atem came in,

"Mana did you make the beds that Isisa and Maria are going to sleep in" asked Atem

"Yes I did, they are on the north side of the house, Isisa is on the right and Maria is on the left" stated Mana as she placed some stew in some bowls

It was half an hour when the four of them finished their meal, Isisa went to bed right away and so did Maria. Atem helped Mana clean off the table, but after that was done the too went to bed.

But as Mana turned out the lights, she noticed that Atem was not asleep yet.

"Atem you need to get some rest, we have to prepare for the round up tomorrow," said Mana into the darkness

"Mana I am worried," said Atem  
"About what" asked Mana sitting up in bed

"Kaiba, he met Isisa today and know I am worried that he will plan on setting his sights on her instead of Blue Eyes"  
"Well it will be good, Isisa needs a man in her life that isn't related to her. Atem Isisa is not a filly as you call it. She is a grown woman and she needs to learn to be around other men. Now go to bed" ordered Mana

"Mana you don't get it, I will not allow Seto to be near her, he is a low down snake. I mean wait till Joey gets back and finds out that his family's home is now part of Kaiba's land," protested Atem

"Atem, Joey could always live here, and besides he is always gone. If he wants to settle down, we could give him a place not far from us. I mean true that his family's land was the best kind of land like ours, but we could always give a piece of our land too" stated Mana

"I don't know," said Atem

"Go to bed" ordered Mana as she turned over and went to bed

"I will not go to bed," shouted Atem

Mana had enough with Atem's complaining so she took her pillow and covered Atem's mouth with it. Atem was surprised to be hit with a pillow that when the pillow was on him he had shut up.


	4. Round Up

Chapter 3 Round Up

**Note From the author: **_Hey I know it has been a long time, but I thought I should mention for everyone who is enjoying this story I thought I might add some Old West Slang. I will let you know what the slang is and what is it's meaning. Trust me some of them are funny and some of them make no sense._

**Cowboy Slang**

**Beeves **– Cattle

**Doggie** – An orphaned calf or small calf; by extension, any cattle

The next few days were busy for Atem and his crew, the Round Up was only a few days away, and he needed to prepare. As he order his hands around, with day to day things and the choosing the right horses, he did not have time to spend time with his sister.

Isisa on the other had was also busy, trying to get Maria settled down. As Isisa was riding that morning, she chose a field that she hadn't rode in awhile, but when she got to the gate, she saw that it was one that contained the yearlings. As she stopped her mare, Blue Eyes, one of the yearlings came towards the gate, this one made Isisa wonder...[I think Atem bred Blue Eyes] As she wondered she could not help notice that someone was watching her. Seeing no one around her, Isisa turned Blue Eyes around and headed back towards the ranch.

From up on the hill Seto watched Isisa; he knew that the yearling field was the property line, where Atem's fence met with his. Seto rode there every morning, just hoping that he could spy Isisa riding by. He loved how the mist made her look even more mysterious. Seto wondered how he was going to get Isisa for himself, but just as he saw Isisa head towards the ranch, he heard a sound behind him. Seto's hand went to his gun and as he cocked the pistol, he heard a voice.

"Big brother what are you doing here. I thought you were checking the cattle in the south west pasture"

Seto let out a sigh as he recognized Mokie's voice.

"Mokie, don't do that" said Seto under his breath

"Do what" asked Mokie

"Sneak up behind me when you know that I am quick with a gun. Mokie I could have shot you" stated Seto

Mokie looked at his brother, with concern

"I guess," he said slowly

"What do you want anyways that you came all the way to find me?" said Seto crossing his arms knowing that he couldn't stay mad at his younger brother.

"What do you want?" asked Seto as he turned to face his brother

"Well you left and the sheriff turned up to see about those missing horses, but you weren't there. Roland said that he seen you riding out and I kinda took a guess as to where you were riding to" said Mokie with mischief in his eyes

"Speaking of which, what are you doing out here" asked Mokie

"That is none of your business I was just…"

"Oh SETO HAS A GIRLFIREND, SETO HAS A GIRLFRIEND," taunted Mokie as he ran back to his horse.

Seto was not far behind, he ran towards his horse that was tied to a tree and got onto Obelisk just as Mokie disappeared through the trees. Seto raced after his younger brother, Mokie had only gotten a few minutes head start, but Seto was ahead of him by the time they reached the stable yard.

Sheriff Phil and Deputy Duke just walked out of the horse barns as Seto and Mokie came into the yard.

"Howdy, Mister Kaiba," greeted Roland, the foreman

Seto nodded towards Roland, jumped off his horse, and handed the reins over to Roland.

"What can I do for you Sheriff?" asked Seto gruffly

"Well, Seto I got a report that some horses of yours went missing. You sure they didn't just go out of a fence or just didn't come in with the herd, some horses are like that you know"

"I am not a greenhorn Phil, I had my men check all over this property. Including that damned Wheeler estate, those horses are NOT here and that is WHY you are HERE," snapped Seto as he walked towards the huge ranch house.

"If you don't mind me butting in sir, but you know it could be that no good horse thieving stagecoach robbing Bakura. He does have a horse fetish for the finest horses around. I mean last year the Triple M lost five young studs to him" stated Duke

"Yea I know," glared Phil

"Atem came into the jail house with a bloody shot gun and if I remember correctly it was in the dogdamn papers" growled Phil

"I don't care if Atem loses horses, I care about my horses" intervened Seto

The two officers looked at each other, then back at Seto.

"Sorry about that" said Phil as the three men walked into the ranch house.

"Do you have enough horses for the Round Up" asked Phil

'Yes I do, some green broke horses and a few older ones. I might have to use a few of the retired horses, but I don't think it will matter. All that does matter is those horses returned sheriff. I believe that is your job around these parts. Makes me wonder why on God's green earth the people voted you in as sheriff and Pegasus as Mayor. You two are more then kids for this job," stated Seto looking at the two men as they sat down

"You listen here, boy! I am older then you and I have seen and done things that would make your mother roll in her grave, the same as make your brother wonder who in the world his brother is" spat Phil back

Duke just looked at the two men and decided that he did not want to get involved.

Back at the Triple M, Atem was going about the morning chores and helping some of the men get ready for the Round Up. He saw Isisa come in riding on Blue Eyes and secretly smiled to himself. As Isisa rode up towards Atem, she saw a cloud of dust coming from the driveway. Isisa did not know who could be coming to the ranch, but as the ball of dust settled down, she could make out a figure on a horse. Everyone at the ranch stopped working, Maria who had just come out of the garden also stopped to look.

When the cloud of dust finally settled down, Isisa make out the figure of a rough looking man. It took Isisa a moment to realize who it was.

As Joey entered the Triple M ranch, he saw a white mare approaching. He had stopped his horse so that the dust could settle down, and as the dust fell back to the ground. Joey saw only a image of white for some dust was stuck in his eyes, but he saw the white figure getting closer and closer he didn't know whether to pull his gun or not. As he was deciding this, the figure jumped and tackled Joey down. By the time Joey realized that he was on the ground, he heard Atem's voice shouting something and a soft giggle coming from lump on top of him.

"Hello Joseph" said the sweet voice

With instinct kicking in Joey turned around and unknowingly pinned down Isisa.

"Okay lady who are you, there are two women who can call me that" spat Joey

"JOEY WHEELER YOU UNHAND THAT FILLY OR I AM GOING TO SHOOT YOU WHERE YOU STAND" shouted Atem from across the barnyard.

There were now hoots of laughter and bets flying everywhere as all the men watched and waited to see what would happen next.

"Actually, brother dearest, the correction is…shoot you were you lie" replied Isisa

Joey now clueing in that the women he had pinned down was Isisa, let her go in seconds of knowing who she was.

"Sorry Isisa, didn't know that was you…damn…I mean wow you sure do look like one of those heirless now" complemented Joey as he helped Isisa off the ground

"Why thank you, and sorry for any injures" smiled Isisa

Atem by this time marched over.

"What the HELL were you thinking doing that Isisa, you could have been killed" scolded Atem

"Brother Teddy do you I look 10 to you" snapped Isisa playfully

"More like 5 and DON'T CALL ME BROTHER TEDDY! I AM A TEXAS RANGER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" shout Atem

"Ex"

"What" said Atem in the heat of the moment.

"Ex Texas Ranger" corrected Isisa

Atem walked away fuming as Joey laughed while holding his belly.

"Man you got to love him, He is mad he could bite himself" Laughed Joey as he watched Atem walk away.

Isisa also watched with a bright smile, just then Mana came running out.

"What's going oolong so good to see you again, where have your travels taken you" asked Mana when she relized who it was.

"Oh you know, a little bit here and a little bit there," said Joey smiling

"How's Serenity, I haven't see her in forever" stated Joey

Just then, Mana went silent, Atem who had heard what Joey asked, also went silent, and Isisa who looked from both Mana, and Atem wondered what was going on. Joey also noticed that it went quiet. He gave his horse to a ranch hand and watched Mana and Atem.

"What's going on?" asked Joey as he watched the worried expressions

"Atem… why don't you show Joey the new cabin you and Yugi build last summer" stated Mana hinting at Atem.

Atem getting the hint almost instantly agreed,

"Yes, come Joey you need to see the cabin, Yugi did some pretty good work on it. Isisa why don't you go and help Mana with the dinner, I am sure you ladies are going to be cooking up a storm" said Atem

"Isisa will, not me that is for sure. Come Isisa" huffed Mana as she grabbed Isisa's hand and marched towards the house

"She still hates doing the domestic chores doesn't she" nodded Joey in Mana's direction

"You don't know the half of it. She's glad that we've got girls, but I am rooting for a boy," laughed Atem

"I thought you were going to quit at two"

"Yea what a plan that was, three girls and counting" cringed Atem as him and Joey walked towards Yugi's cabin.

Meanwhile in the ranch house, Isisa was helping Mana with the cooking.

"Mana what was all that about back there with Joey" asked Isisa

"Oh, that…" Mana looked around

'Don't tell Atem that I told you, but…" she looked around again

"Serenity is Joey's younger sister, well when you and Joey left a new stranger came in, and well he has money and lots of it. He started buying up land and you know how Joey's father is well a drunkard. Well he bought that too, he bought lots of the old ranches that weren't making any money and became the second largest ranch in Four Falls," explained Mana

"Really, who is he" asked Isisa while thinking about the stranger from the stage couch

"Well his name is…Seto Kaiba, I mean Atem was hell bent on keeping him away from your horse" said Mana

"Really! He wanted to buy Blue Eyes," exclaimed Isisa with surprise

"Yes, he gets only the best, he already bought Obelisk from Atem already, but he will not stop pestering until…" a shout from outside got Mana's attention

The two women went to the window to see what was the matter. There they saw four horses and Maria greeting them.

Seto was going to do something about his missing horses, but first he needed to know if Atem was going to be at the Round up. Seto knew that he could simply send one of his hands, but this gave him an excuse to see Isisa and maybe even get closer to her. As Seto neared the ranch, he saw the young girl from the stage. As he dismounted, Obelisk Mana and Isisa were standing on the porch.

Isisa the moment she saw Seto she couldn't believe that he was the one who bought the Wheeler place, but what made her really excited was when she saw Obelisk. As Mana went to greet Seto, Isisa followed from behind.

"What can I…"

"Obelisk, what a surprise to see you" said Isisa as she embraced the horse

At first both Seto and Mana were stunned, then Mana continued

"Isisa do you really have to hug every horse that you see"

"Only the ones that I grew up with, and Obelisk here was almost a bottle baby if I hadn't found that mare." Smile Isisa

"Sorry, I haven't see Obelisk in a long time" apologized Isisa

"No harm done," smiles Seto with a charming smile

Isisa blushed, Mana slapped her head, and Atem was going to kill her if he hears about this.

"What can I do for you Seto' asked Mana trying to get Seto off the property

"I am here to see Atem, any idea where he is"

"He is busy" huffed Mana

"What can we do for you" glared Isisa at Mana

"Well…what you could do for me…I was wondering if any horses have been spotted on your property" smiled Seto as he looked into Isisa's eyes

Mana hit her head with her hand again, [This is not going to be pretty]

"Well no, we haven't seen any, we are missing some of ours as well…could be hiding in the bushes, you know how yearlings are" smiled Isisa

"Well I have to take a look," said Seto knowing that his horses weren't in the woods.

"Are you going to be at the Round Up" asked Isisa

Mana looked around and saw Atem coming back with Joey; she knew from Joey's expression that Atem told him what happened to his ranch. She then quickly looked over at Kaiba and Isisa talking quietly. Mana knew what was going to happen and sure enough just as Atem and Joey come into full view Mana ran towards Atem. Atem was surprised when Mana came towards him, but when he saw Kaiba talking to Isisa; Atem knew what he must do. He grabbed Joey's gun and pushed Mana out of the way. Joey surprised that Atem took his gun wondered why, but when he looked up he saw why, he balled up his fist and tried to march over to the new arrival.

Seto looked over Isisa's shoulder for a quick moment only to see the stranger from the saloon.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE" shouted Joey as he marched towards Seto with Atem trying to hold him back.

"I suggest you watch your tongue, after all there is a young lady present. Atem if I were you I would put that stray out of his misery then let the poor boy suffer" smirked Seto as he glared at Joey

"WHAT did you call me?" hissed Joey

"You heard me," stated Seto as he looked at Joey

"I said you were a stray"

Isisa looked at the two men, she then looked at Atem. He had nodded her to get out of the way.

"Seto do you want me to water Obelisk" asked Isisa making up an excuse just so she could get out of the way"

"Yes I think he would love that," said Seto sweetly changing his tone of voice as he handed the reins to Isisa

Isisa took the reins and led the black Stallion towards the watering trough.

"Now, where was I, oh yes, you sir are nothing more then a stray that should be…"

"YEA I HEAD THAT PART" Barked Joey

"Okay, Kaiba what do you want" said Atem trying to get the situation under control

"I already came for what I wanted, I was just talking to you lovely sister, after all you had to reschedule the Barn Dance until after the Round up" cooed Seto trying to get on Atem's nerves

"YOU LEAVE MY SISTER OUT OF THIS" shouted Atem with red in the face

"YEA SAME GOES FOR MY SISTER, DON'T THINK I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO HER," shouted Joey trying to launch himself onto Seto

Seto now having enough came towards Joey and pinned him against the wall.

"You listen here and listen good, I didn't have anything to do with your sister. She left on her own accord and besides if I did HAVE her as you are suggesting then you have to know that she isn't my type," hissed Seto

"And my sister is your type" contradicted Atem

Seto let go of Joey, who as soon as he was free tried to knock Seto onto the ground, but instead met Atem's shoulder. Seto laughed as soon as Atem was on the ground.

"No wonder your sister left, you even strike your own friend," said Seto as he walked towards Isisa who was watching the whole thing. Seto took the reins from Isisa and tipped his hat before mounting Obelisk. He rode towards Atem and Joey again.

"And to your comment, Atem, your sister has more class then the mutt's" declared Seto silently, with that he turned around his mount and spurred the animal into a canter. Isisa walked over to Joey and Atem.

"What was that all about" asked Isisa

"Nothing" gritted Joey as he walked away

"Does this have to do anything with Seto buying Joey's place"

"Isisa…just stay out of it, and Isisa" said Atem as he turned to go into the ranch house

"Stay away from Seto he is bad news. I don't want my prized Filly socializing with that rouge stud" finished Atem as he walked in.

"What is it with everyone today" said Isisa to herself as she turned her head and looked back down the driveway.

Early the next morning, everyone around Four Falls Valley saddled up their horses, loaded the wagons, and headed out to the community pasture. Everyone was beady eyed except Seto, Atem, Joey, and Duke. Duke had volunteered his time since it was a Saturday to help the local ranchers and see if he could get his hands on Isisa. When everyone was out there, Atem got on top of one of the many food wagons.

"Okay everyone let me have your attention," shouted Atem, but no one heard him

"LISTEN UP!" shouted Joey as he fired a gun, instantly everyone went quiet

"Thanks Joey" thanked Atem as he nodded at his friend

'Okay everyone as you all know the big Barn Dance will be after the Round Up, so everyone work hard and let's get those beeves rounded up and brand those doggies."

"YEA" said the large crowd, Seto only watched, but said nothing

"Now I am putting up $25, yea that's right $25 to the cowhand who out wrangles my best cowhand. Everyone here is lucky my cowhand hasn't done any work with cattle for a long time…" announced Atem

A cheer ran through the crowd.

"Atem who is your best cowhand, it sure isn't that mutt" snickered Seto

"Whose the mutt, Mister Kaiba" asked Duke

"That skinny mutt over there" nodded Seto

"Oh you mean that one if he closed one eye he'd look like a needle," laughed Duke

"Yea that one"

"Okay everyone I want you to meet…"

**Who do you think it is? Read and Review**


	5. Unexpectant Storm

Chapter 4 Unexpectant Storm

**Note from the Author: **_Now if you guessed anyone then Isisa then you are wrong. Enjoy and if you want me to include something like a showdown or something like that message me and I will see what I can do._

**Cowboy Slang**

**Old States** - Back East.

**To Lass** - Catch with a lasso, lariat, or reata.

**Bone Orchard** - Cemetery.

**Outrider** - An escort who rides ahead of or at the side of a wagon, wagon train, or cattle drive.

**Ace-high** ~ first class, respected.

**RECAPP**

"_Atem who is your best cowhand, it sure isn't that mutt" snickered Seto_

"_Whose the mutt, Mister Kaiba" asked Duke_

"_That skinny mutt over there" nodded Seto_

"_Oh you mean that one if he closed one eye he'd look like a needle," laughed Duke_

"_Yea that one"_

"_Okay everyone I want you to meet…"_

Isisa heard Atem yelling out the wager.

"Is he ever going to group up, or is he just wanting to see if he could lose his sister to the highest bidder," said Isisa as she watched Mana and Maria start some cooking.

"Well I don't think he is going to lose you to some rouge stallion" smiled Mana

"Mana! You've been married to him how long and you already are talking horse sense" scolded Isisa with a smile

"Hey what can I do, after all I do have to share a bed with him" retorted Mana; she placed the frying pan on the open fire. "I mean you have to admit he can get annoying with those horse talk" smiled Mana

"I agree with that," said Isisa as she tied her hair back, placed a hat on and mounted Blue Eyes

As Atem made the announcement, she rounded the cooking wagons and every man that was there for the round up stopped and stared. After there was an awkward silence then one the men broke into laughter, soon all the men were laughing. Even Seto was rather amused at this, [Atem must really want to loose popularity if he is sending in his sister] thought Seto while trying to conceal his smile. It was easy to see that Joey and Atem were not impressed, even Isisa was not happy. She looked at Atem and Joey trying to fight the tears in her eyes. Joey thought it was time to do something. He rode up to Atem and whispered something in his ear.

The laughter from the young men did not calm down until Isisa, Joey, and some of Atem's hands disappeared. Then Old John who had come out of the forest to help the women cook for the men stood up and shouted over the crowd.

"Now listen here you whipper snappers! Your ya'll jealous that a pretty girl can beat you, yet you didn't even bother look and notice that this damned Round Up started. That girl and a few others have already gone to get the cattle. So if the molasses isn't falling off your legs then I think ya'll best get riding before you lose that bet Atem wagered. Because if I remember Isisa happens to be a good cowhand in her younger days and I mean she's only 22 years old" declared Old John, with that he walked behind a wagon and out of sight.

With a start, the men spurred their horses and went into the direction of Atem, Joey, and Isisa's group. Especially Seto, he was not about to lose, he had an idea unto which might work to his advantage. [If I can get Isisa and that mare I just might have the means to overthrow Atem] thought Seto as he and his men rounded up the cattle.

The day went along quite well; Isisa however was beating most of the men in Atem's wager. She had brought down 30 heads of cattle down from a deep part of the community pasture, which was known was Dead Cow Crevasse. This surprised even Seto when he heard about it.

"Did you hear that Isisa brought down 30 head of cattle from Dead Cow Crevasse" stated Roland

"Yes I've heard, that makes her more of an item to have" said Seto as he adjusted his black Stetson.

"What do you mean?" asked Roland as he turned in his saddle

"What I mean is, Isisa is a woman that needs to be plucked regardless of Atem's over protectiveness," said Seto as he spied Isisa by the wagons talking to Mana

"She would make me a fine wife, especially with her background and education and I do deserve the best," stated Seto as he pulled down his Stetson and rode over to where Isisa was.

Roland looked at him, and then said to himself,

"Boy, he's sure going to be madder then a mother cow during caving season, when he sees that letter from old states"

"Who is going to be mad?" asked Duke as he reined his horse beside Roland's

Seto dismounted and led his horse over to where Isisa was eating.

"May I join you?" asked Seto as he took off his hat

"I don't see why not" smiled Isisa as Seto sat down beside her

"You know that's a fine looking mare you have there" stated Seto

"Thank you," smiled Isisa, as she looked at Seto's piercing blue eyes

"Sorry about earlier, the men aren't used to women helping with the Round Up. Especially my men" stated Seto as he inch over closer to Isisa.

Isisa noticing this also inched closer causing them to bump into each other. They both laughed, Isisa's cheeks turned red. Seto looked at her, he loved the way her eyes sparkled.

"Oh, sorry didn't mean to interrupt," said Maria as she backed up and turned around. Seto and Isisa laughed.

"I never spent this much time with a gentlemen"

"Really!"

"Well yes, Atem always made sure that all men were away from me," replied Isisa as she looked down at the ground

"What do you think if I kissed you?" asked Seto

**Warning Mushy Scene**

"Well I wouldn't really know" smiled Isisa while looking at Seto

"Well lets find out," stated Seto as he grabbed Isisa by the waist and pressed his lips onto Isisa soft full lush lips.

Every nerve ending tingled with pleasure as Isisa started to gasp in short shallow breaths. Seto's mouth branded her harshly as he kissed her with confidence. He moved his mouth over hers, but with enough gentleness to assure her freedom, and sure enough, Isisa's mouth started to move to Seto's. Isisa could not deny the impact of Seto's kiss or the flipping of her stomach as Seto's hands moved up and down her waist.

Seto stroked her lips with the tip of his tongue, outlining their shape, and then plunging deeper into her mouth. Seto met Isisa's tongue for stroke.

**End of Mushy Scene**

Seto moved his hand to Isisa's lower back and was about to bend her down so that she could lie in the bed of the wagon, when he heard Atem's and Joey's voice.

"Mana can you rustle some grub for us,"

"Mana, make that double, I'll eat Isisa's share. Have you seen her Atem?" asked Joey

Seto quickly let go of Isisa, but while letting go, he lost his footing and fell flat on his backside, Isisa covered her mouth to smother her laughter. Seto quickly got up, took Obelisk, and went behind a nearby wagon. Just as he disappeared Joey, Atem, and Mana showed up, Isisa pretended to look for something to eat.

"Isisa! This is a surprise didn't expect to see you already in" exclaimed Mana

"Well, looks like you one get one share," laughed Atem as he tied up his horse

"Yea well I always can get another meal somewhere else…wow" exclaimed Joey as he looked at Isisa

"Something wrong with you" asked Joey

"Oh, no" said Isisa pulling her hat down coving the mussed hair

'Are you sure, you look rather flushed" stated Atem eyeing her

"It's nothing, I was Ummm…I was watching some dogs from a nearby wagon and they were rather entertaining" covered Isisa

"Really are you sure?" asked Mana now getting suspicious

"I am fine, just a little flustered and getting as sore bum," said Isisa turning away while grabbing some oats and giving them to Blue Eyes

"Well anyways I made some biscuits here, Isisa take some" said Mana as she handed two golden biscuits

"Thanks Mana, your cooking is great," said Isisa as she lead Blue Eyes away

Joey took his share, grabbed a tin can, and poured in some hot coffee. Atem did the same and sat down on an upturned piece of wood.

"You know, I don't think she was watching dogs. She was as chipper as a jay bird" smiled Joey as he took a bite into a biscuit

"I have to agree, did you see her cheeks she was rather flushed, I think we interrupted something" smiled Mana as she poured Atem a tin up of coffee.

"Well I think I will be tying that Filly a little ways away from those studs," said Atem grimly

"Atem I think you should have done that a while ago" laughed Joey with a mouth full of food

"And why do you say that" asked Atem growing mad at the thought of some rouge stallion near his Filly.

'Atem, calm down, I think what Joey is trying to say is that your prized Filly is already in heat" explained Mana with mischief in her eyes

"Okay that's it," said Atem grabbing his lariat,

"I think it's time to lass that Filly in"

"NO!" said Mana and Joey at the same time

They looked at each other and then laughed.

"Why not" fumed Atem

"Listen Atem, it will ruin all the fun, I mean look there are many different kinds of studs out there roping and branding cattle as we speak. Why not let some one them come closer to your Filly and then we can have some real fun" rationalized Joey

Atem thought for a moment then reluctantly agreed.

"Okay, but them moment I see or sense breeding is going on, this game is done"

"Agreed" said Joey

"That is usually when the fun begins. You will keep Dr. Mahad in business" laughed Mana as she poured more coffee into Atem's cup

"Yea will see whom get's to go to the bone orchard," said Joey before he took a sip of black coffee

Isisa took Blue Eyes away from the wagon and came out into the open pasture. She mounted Blue Eyes and rode away from the cooking wagons. As Isisa was riding away she spotted Maria talking with a black haired boy, so she rode over to see what her relative was up to.

"So Maria what are you doing" asked Isisa as she rode up

Maria's back went straight when she heard Isisa's voice.

"Nothing" she said rather quickly

"Are you sure" teased Isisa smiling

"Yes, of course" said Maria blushing

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend" asked Isisa

'Oh yes. Isisa this is Mokie Kaiba he is are neighbor, Mokie this is Isisa Montgomery, she is your neighbor and my distant cousin" said Maria trying not to blush

Isisa went still when she heard the name Kaiba, but she slowly shook Mokie's hand.

"Mokie, did you get the totals of bulls" came a voice from behind the group

This time Isisa's back went straight and the memory of not long ago came back as Seto Kaiba approached. Seto was surprised to see Isisa, a slow smile appeared when he seen her cheeks go red, [So, she remembers what had conspired not too long ago] thought Seto.

"No, but I think Roland said that there were at least four in" replied Mokie

"I see, that means we are missing two more," said Seto as he watched Isisa from the corner of his eye

"Brother, this is Maria and Isisa, they're our neighbors" introduced Mokie

"Yes I already know, I have had the pleasure of meeting Isisa already, but always a pleasure to see you again" smiled Seto as he smiled

Duke saw the girl that Phil had pointed out; he also saw that Seto was warming up to her, which annoyed Duke. There were only two girls that Phil and Pegasus had warned Duke about, one was Mai the local Madam and Isisa Atem's sister, but Duke wasn't going to heed their advice. He wanted Isisa really badly, but he knew that he would be at a disadvantage when it came to Seto, especially when Seto has set his sights on something. So to see if he had a chance Duke rode over to the little group.

"So, Isisa what do plan on doing? Are you staying for good in Four Falls?" asked Seto

"Yes, I do plan on living here for a while, I think I might do some teaching or something I don't know yet, but knowing Mana and Atem they'll keep me busy with their youngsters" smiled Isisa as she looked at Seto

"Do you even plan on getting married?" asked Seto, but before Isisa could answer, there was an interruption.

"Howdy miss, couldn't help noticing that lovely mare" stated a stranger

Seto let out a low growl as Duke approached, Duke however just smirked at him. Isisa saw the two men sizing each other up and it was not just Isisa noticing this. Maria and Mokie had noticed the sudden coldness of the air around the group and were looking at the two men. Isisa finally broke the chilling air.

"What is your name?" she asked

The men broke their staring contest, and focused on Isisa.

"Names Duke Devlin" said Duke as he took off his hat

Just then, there was a loud crash and the calls of riders as a side of a pen broke. Cattle were stampeding from the open hole in the fence. Isisa, Duke, and Seto as well as all the ranch hands from the eating area attempted to round up the cattle. All those that were on horses were trying to keep the cattle in the pasture, but some had escaped and headed back into the nearby woods. Isisa saw a calf heading towards Indian Hill, at first, she let it go, but Atem called out to her.

"Isisa get that calf"

"Alright" said Isisa

Seto over hearing the order trotted over to Isisa,

"You can't go alone, in a place like that you can get lost"

"I think I can manage thanks," said Isisa turning Blue Eyes around and following the calf

Seto shook his head then yelled over to Roland,

"I'm following Isisa alright"

"Alrightly boss" replied Roland as he went to inform Atem

As Seto followed Isisa, he couldn't help notice that the once bright hot sunny day was now starting to cool over. He spurred Obelisk on, [Man that mare is fast] thought Seto, [Just what I need in my herd, she would make a fine addition and not just her, but Isisa as well]

"I thought I told you that I can do it on my own" shouted Isisa as Seto caught up

"No 'experienced' wrangler would go without a outrider or someone who knows the land," snapped Seto as he paced his horse with Isisa's

As the two of them ran up the hill after the calf, they didn't notice that the sun now had disappeared behind the clouds and small droplets started to fall from the sky. Isisa and Seto came to a clearing in which they could see the round up down below, Seto noticed that some of the men were now wearing their rain slickers.

"Isisa I think we should turn back, that calf is a goner" said Seto as he started to notice the rain getting heavier

"Isisa" repeated Seto, but there was no answer

"ISISA" shouted Seto louder, no answer

"Great what has she done now?" said Seto to himself

Seto moved Obelisk to a hidden trail, he noticed two sets of prints, one was Isisa's horse, and the other was a small calf. Seto followed the prints; he noticed that they led around the hill away from the round up. It took Seto 30 minutes to find Isisa, by that time the rain was pouring down and Seto had donned his rain slicker. When he found Isisa, he saw that she was soaked.

"Isisa are you alright," said Seto when he found her

"I…think…ah…ah…ah…ahchooo" sneezed Isisa

"Come on lets go, there is no way that we are going to find that calf" said Seto, but as soon as he said that he heard a bawling coming from the bush. There he saw the calf stuck in a downed tree.

"Isisa I need you to help me with this calf" said Seto

"Alright" said Isisa quietly as she got off Blue Eyes

It took an almost two hours just trying to get the calf out of the hole. The wind made things more difficult as it started to blow harder causing the rain to become like bullets of ice. By the time they got the calf out of the wooden mess, Isisa was coughing. Seto knew that Isisa had to get out of rain. When they reached the horses Seto took his lasso, placed the calf on top of Blue Eyes, and tied the calf to the quiet horse. Isisa however didn't bother to complain. Seto then tied Blue Eyes to Obelisk and went to Isisa.

"Isisa we need to get out of the rain" said Seto quietly

"I know, I'm sorry," she said

"Yea I know, come," said Seto as he led Isisa to Obelisk

Seto mounted Obelisk and then held out his hand and moved his foot. Isisa took Seto's hand and placed her foot in the stirrup. Seto then pulled her up and placed her in his lap. Seto then turned them around, but as the driving rain was making things difficult. Seto then started to remember about an old shack that was recently abandoned, because the miner had died and the land belonged to no one. Seto knew that the place was not far from where he was, but it was a ways off the beaten track, but was pressing on his mind was Isisa. He needed to get her some place dry.

Meanwhile at the Triple M, the wind started to come down harder, and Atem started to worry. Roland had come earlier to tell him that Seto went after Isisa when he knew that she was heading to Indian Hill.

"I was such a jackass," said Atem

"I should go after her"

"Atem, as much as I want to beat that no good ace high bastard I have to at least be great full that Isisa is at least with someone" stated Joey as he took off his wet hat and ran his hands through his soaking wet hair.

"I have to agree with Joey, Atem. Kaiba isn't the best person, but he's not the type to let a woman go off on her own," agreed Mana as she took two towels and gave them to Atem and Joey

"BUT Its KAIBA!" complained Atem as he walked around the living room

"Yes we know, but listen at least it isn't that Duke, it could be worse" pointed out Mana as she made bread


	6. Secrets Come Out

Chapter 5 Secrets Come Out

**Authors Note: **_ Okay there are some character additions…_

_Marik Ishtar: Running Fox _

_Ishizu Ishtar: Singing Sparrow _

_Odion Ishtar: Strong Bear_

**Cowboy Slang**

**Scuttlebutt – **Rumors

**Half seas over **~ drunk.

The rain was pouring down in streams, the wind had picked up, and now even Seto was starting to feel sick. Seto had embraced Isisa in his slicker, but the slicker wasn't big enough for the both of them. Seto had even lost his way, he couldn't remember where the old miners shack now was, but when Seto came to the clearing that over looked the community pasture, but from a different angle then before. He knew that he needed to get off Indian Hill, regardless if there were someone in the community pasture.

Seto rode for about an hour down Indian Hill, he had decided to ride towards the river, but as he made his way down to the riverbanks. Seto saw a light peeking out of the driving rain.

Running Fox looked outside, the rain was beating down hard, and it was his turn to get wood for the fire.

"But why do I have to get more wood, why can't Strong Bear get more wood" complained Running Fox

"Because, it he did it an hour ago, now hurry up so we can finish our card game" said Singing Sparrow  
"Fine," grumbled Running Fox as he grabbed his deerskin coat and walked out into the pouring rain

"Don't forget to check the animals" shouted Singing Sparrow as the door slammed

"I think I better go help him," said Strong Bear stranding up and putting on his coat

As Running Fox made his way through the pouring rain, he heard horses whinny over the pounding rain.

"Is someone out there" he called out

"Whom are you talking to?" asked Strong Bear as he came out to help

"I hear horses," replied Running Fox

"Really…wait I see something coming" said Strong Bear as he squinted

When the figure was closer to the house, the two brothers saw a rider and two horses.

They kept coming closer until they came to a stop. Running Fox was able to make out that the one horse was carrying two riders, the one looked injured.

"Are you alright stranger?" asked Strong Bear

"She…needs…help" was all the stranger as he nearly fell from his saddle.

Strong Bear ran forward just in time to brace the two riders.

"Running Fox come here," ordered Strong Bear

"Yes,"

"Take hold of the horses, I need to get her off the saddle first" said Strong Bear as he reached for the woman

"Okay then"

As Strong Bear pulled Isisa off Seto's lap, he then brought her into the house.

"Singing Sparrow, she needs attention fast"

"What happened?" asked Singing Sparrow

"Must've got caught in the rain," said Strong Bear as he went out again

Running Fox helped off the stranger off his horse and into the house. When they reached the house, Singing Sparrow was busy hanging up the wet clothes. She turned and saw Running Fox bring in a soaking wet Seto Kaiba. Strong Bear then came in,

"Your horses, and calf are now safe, maybe you warm up. What's your name stranger?" asked Strong Bear

"Seto Kaiba" said Seto slowly as he took off his slicker

"Well good thing that you're in a dry place now, a few more hours and you would be a goner"

"Yes…thank you…how is she" asked Seto

"She should be alright," said Running Fox

"My sister is really good at healing"

After being warmed up near the fire with numerous cups of coffee, Seto started to thaw out, but Isisa wasn't as lucky, she was running a high fever and she wasn't the only one. Seto had a headache that was driving me nuts. He watched the family as they moved about. It wasn't until he started feeling sleepy that he needed to find a place to rest his head that he started to get dizzy. Seto tried to stand up but as he did everything went black.

At the Triple M, Atem was pulling out his hair by pacing back and forth.

"I need to go find her," said Atem

"No you stay put," ordered Mana

"Mana she is my sister, I can't leave her out there"

"Atem listen calm down" said Joey

"Atem the girls are sleeping" cried Mana

"Listen, she is my sister and I will not let her be out there alone"

"SHE ISN'T ALONE" cried Mana as tears started to form

Joey notice a pair of eyes peaking around the corner, he knew the girls had woken up. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The fighting reminded him of when his father was drunk and arguing with his mom. It was one of the reasons she turned at shotgun on him, too bad she didn't pull the trigger. No one in Four Falls would have blamed her, but it was un-Christian like. Joey remembered the day his mother died, it was a harsh time.

Joey opened his eyes; he spied a lasso not far from where he was sitting. He reached over and grabbed the lasso. He then turned and roped Atem.

"Joey what in blazes are you doing," shouted Atem as he struggled against the rope

'I am preventing something" said Joey as he tied Atem up

"Okay you're going to thank me later" said Joey he raised his already made fist

"JOEY WHAT ARE…" before Atem could finish blackness entered his vision

Seto opened his eyes; his head was swimming as he raised it off the pillow. As his eyes adjusted to the lighting of the room, he noticed something wasn't right. One side of his chest felt rather heavy; when he looked, he was surprised at what he saw. Isisa was gently sleeping; her hair was all frizzle as well as curly. Seto was surprised to see how long her hair was, when he first met her. All of her hair was hidden under a bonnet, and earlier it had all been bound in a tight pony tale. Seto stretched his arm around Isisa's small waist.

All of a sudden, he heard something; he looked to where the sound was coming from. Seto saw the oldest of the natives, Seto sat up, and surprisingly Isisa didn't wake up.

"Where am I" asked Seto  
"Oh, I didn't mean to wake you up" stated Strong Bear

"Where am I" repeated Seto

"Your at the forth fall, Splinter Falls" replied Strong Bear

"Thank you" said Seto as he laid his head back

"Mind telling me, what you and your wife were doing out in the rain" asked Strong Bear

"Wife" asked Seto as he looked at Strong Bear

"The woman that's sleeping with you" pointed Strong Bear

"She's your wife…right"

When Seto realized what was being said, he didn't know whether to answer that question.

"How long have I been" asked Seto changing the subject

"You have be here three days"

"Three days" replied Seto with surprise

"Yes, you hit your head when you fell"

"When was that?" said Seto trying to remember

"When we had the heavy rain…well we still have rain, but you just hit your head; and you little gal there had a really high fever. Good thing Singing Sparrow was able to bring it down. She's still sic, but at least she'll live," laughed Strong Bear

Seto looked around and then back down at Isisa, still sleeping. Seto didn't notice that he dozed off, but when he closed his eyes, he heard a soft voice…

'Seto is that you"

Seto opened his eyes; he notice that Strong Bear had gone back to bed and the only light that was lighting the room was the glow of the fireplace. Seto looked down and looked into deep sapphire blue eyes; Seto smiled.

"How are you Isisa?" he asked

"Still feel sick, thank you for bringing me here" thanked Isisa

"No problem, but maybe you should rest" smirked Seto

"I'm stick of sleeping," laughed Isisa softly

"Isisa"

"Yes Seto" said Isisa looking deep into Seto's eyes

"Do you remember three days ago…when we kissed?" said Seto looking down

"Yes I do…that was wonderful…thank you" smiled Isisa as she climbed to looked Seto right in the face

Seto looked into Isisa's eyes and Isisa looked back. Seto then looked at what Isisa was wearing; she was wearing a long white nightgown. It was solid white nightgown that outlined Isisa's figured. It also showed the tops of Isisa's well-rounded breasts, this caused a discomforted in Seto's lower belly.

"Do you see something you like?" asked Isisa smiling slightly

"I-I don't know," said Seto trying to sound modest, but he did like what he saw and he wanted more.

**Mushy Scene Begins **

Isisa lowered her eyes to Seto's full mouth then back up to his eyes. Seto placed his hands on Isisa's waist; he then lowered Isisa and placed his lips on hers. Seto gently outlined Isisa's full lips with his tongue and then expertly coaxed her to open her mouth.

Isisa couldn't believe the feeling that was firing through her. Seto then lifted Isisa higher so that he could kiss her neck and shoulders. Seto then lowered Isisa onto of the pillow, and pushed off the straps and started to kiss the tops of her breasts.

"You are perfect," said Seto in a husky tone

"Do you like?" laughed Isisa softly as Seto pushed the nightgown lower and started to kiss her flat belly.

"I like it very much, but even more to feel you inside of me" said Seto

Isisa blushed as she felt Seto's aching manhood pressing into her lower belly.

**End of Mushy Scene **

"Seto…I don't…think…we…should be doing this" said Isisa as she managed to push off

"Why should we" said Seto as he got off Isisa

"We are in someone else house," giggled Isisa

"True, true" said Seto as he moved off Isisa

"You know, I'm willing to be a student when we get to more…familiar surroundings" said Isisa as she walked two fingers up Seto's chest

"Well, I think we can arrange something" smiled Seto as he pulled Isisa into his arms.

The two then fell asleep in each other's arms.

Meanwhile at the Triple M, Atem was locked up in a spare room. He kept pounding the door and the walls, just to get someone's attention.

"How long has he been doing that?" asked Sheriff Phil as he nursed a glass of scotch

"Ever since the rain started…are you sure there's nothing we can do" asked Joey he too nursing a glass of scotch

"Joey, you know better then anyone that Indian Hill is dangerous to go up in this type of weather. Now I don't see the need to be all worried, Seto Kaiba can handle his own and not to mention Isisa's life. I'm sure they'll come as soon as the weather shapes up," explained Sheriff Phil

Joey looked down at the cedar floorboards, then said,

"I just don't know what to do with him. I mean I had to punch his day lights out already and I mean he's my best pal…what am I supposed to do" said Joey

"Well, I guess that's why God invented prayer. I just hope that I don't have to bring back two bodies to be buried," sighed Phil

"Well lets change the subject…anything new with Mai," asked Joey

"Well, no…but do you know what Mai told me about Mana" said Phil as he looked around and saw no sight of Mana

"Come on, Phil spill" said Joey rather half seas over

"Well you need to understand that what I heard is just a bunch of scuttlebutts okay"

"Yea I hear ya"

"Well what I heard was that…" Phil looked around again

"Mana is…well gaining weight," said Phil quietly while looking around

"So" said Joey not cluing in

"Joey…some of the old ladies are talking…their thinking that Mana has bun in the…" Phil mouthed the last word

Joey looked at him and just then Mana walked into the room with a basket full of laundry.

"Has Atem calmed down yet?" she asked

"No-No not at all, here Mana do you me to do that for you…or I can get Maria to do that for you" said Joey

"No it's fine, Maria is taking care of the girls" smiled Mana

"But-"

"What Joey means to say is…you should be spending time with Atem…you know trying to take his mind of things" intervened Phil

"I don't see why I should, he's rather…out of sorts shall we say" said Mana as she left the room

Phil punched Joey in the arm.

"Oww! What was that for" said Joey rubbing his sore arm

"I told you, those are nothing but scuttlebutts," hissed Phil as he went to the door and grabbed his slicker and rain hat

"Well, if they are true, I'm crossing my fingers and toes for a boy…that's what Atem's wishing for" smiled Joey

"Yea let's hope it doesn't end in tragedy, but Mana's had three girls already and there's nothing wrong with them" smirked Joey

"Well there's a first time for everything," said Phil as he walked out the door and into the rain

A few days later, the sun came out and the rain had stopped. Isisa had changed back into her now dry riding clothes and Seto had kept his distance. Early that morning Isisa had said it was time to go back, and Singing Sparrow agreed. Singing Sparrow had given Isisa some things to take back as well as a deerskin coat.

"It will help with the cold you have" she smiled  
"Thank you" said Isisa

Seto started to saddle the horses, Running Fox had offered to bring the calf later on, but Seto had decided that it was better if he did one trip. So, this time they strapped the bawling calf to Obelisk who was not too pleased about having a bawling calf on him.

When Isisa and Seto had said their goodbyes, they mounted onto their horses and rode back up Indian Hill. It was an hour before Seto found the clearing that looked above the community pasture, Isisa then followed from behind has Seto decided on taking a short cut, straight down the hill.

"Are you sure this is a good idea" asked Isisa as she kept her head low, so she didn't get bushwhacked

"Yes this is a good idea, at least when we get down we can find our way back" laughed Seto as Obelisk started prancing

"Hold up," shouted Isisa as she brought Blue Eyes closer to Seto's horse

After twenty minutes, the two were at the bottom of Indian Hill.

"At least I won't be chasing cattle too soon…knowing Atem," laughed Isisa

"Well, you never know," said Seto

When then came to a fork in the road, Seto looked at Isisa…

"Isisa, not far from your place now, just take the right and keep on going," pointed Seto

"I know, Silly" smiled Isisa as she got off her horse, Seto then followed

"Isisa you know that extra class you were going to take up," said Seto smiling wickedly

"Yes I know" smiled Isisa as she trialed a finger up Seto's chest

"Well there is a cabin that is on my property that is not far from your place…shall we say a week from now at sundown. Meet me by the yearling's pasture" smirked Seto as he gently kissed Isisa good-bye

"Yes I know that place very well…okay sundown a week from today" hummed Isisa with mischief in her eyes

"I think I better un-strap that calf," said Seto smiling

"I think so," laughed Isisa as she watched Seto un-strap the calf and place it on Blue Eyes

"Poor thing's been moved so many times, it's not funny," exclaimed Isisa as she mounted

"Well I'm not planning on getting sick again anytime soon," laughed Seto as he mounted

"See you next week…teacher," laughed Isisa as she rode towards the Triple M

"Oh! Isisa by the way…thought I should tell you but…Atem has been breeding Blue Eyes" shouted Seto

"WHAT" cried Isisa?

"Where did you hear this from"

" One of my ranch hands told me and did he tell you…he's been using her at the round ups"

"Sounds like I am going to beat my brother" laughed Isisa as she rode onwards

Atem was angry, Joey had punched him in the face and his sister was missing; and to make matters worse, Phil said that he didn't need his help looking for his sister; instead, Mana forced him to do chores with all the other men. Now here he was checking the yearlings and finding out that three are missing…this was not making his day. Meanwhile, back in the ranch house, Mana was busy making bread. One of the girls, Martha was also helping her, when she heard a surprising sound.

"So, I think you weren't doing domestic chores," said Isisa

Mana whirled around and ran to hug her dear sister in law.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WE'VE ALL BEEN SO WORRIED," shouted Mana

"Nowhere…anyways all that matters is that I am home" said Isisa softly

"You bet it does," said Mana

"Mana can I ask you a favor" smiled Isisa

"Sure anything"

"Where is that rocking chair…and maybe I should polish the shotgun that Atem has been neglecting" said Isisa

"Are you sure" asked Mana unsure of whether or not to allow Isisa to have a gun, but she let her anyways.

When Atem came home, he walked up to the ranch house and opened the door. He was surprised at what he saw. Isisa was sitting in the rocking chair gently rocking…while polishing the shotgun.

"ISISA" exclaimed Atem

"I can't believe that your' back" he said as he took one step forward

Isisa didn't say anything, but as soon as Atem took a step forward, Isisa aimed the shotgun…

"Isisa do you know how to handle that thing…why don't you just put it down" said Atem rather nervously

"I don't know…it hasn't been used in years" smiled Isisa sweetly as she fingered the trigger

"Can I at least ask what's the reason behind all this" said Atem backing up

"I don't know…maybe for breeding a certain horse," said Isisa

"WHAT! HOW DID YOU-"

"BANG"


	7. A Trip to the Doctor and a Secret Emerge

Chapter 6 A Trip to the Doctor and a Secret Emerges

**Cowboy Slang**

**Un-shuck = **To remove from a case, as in un-holstering a gun

**RECAPP**

"_I don't know…maybe for breeding a certain horse," said Isisa _

"_WHAT! HOW DID YOU-"_

"_BANG"_

Doctor Mahad looked out the window of his practice. The rain had cleared and had made everything fresh. He turned his back to the window.

"Now, Billy are we going to be jumping out of the Livery anytime soon" commented Mahad to the boy sitting on the exam table

"Yes, Doc" smiled the little boy

"You better keep him off his leg for three weeks…come and see me again next week. Alright Cindy" stated Mahad to the young woman looking anxiously at the far end of the room

"Thank you, Doctor Mahad I don't know what I would have done other wise" said Cindy as the young blond stood.

As Dr. Mahad saw Cindy and her boy, Billy to the door, he helped the young boy into the waiting wagon. When Mahad's patients left, he turned and was about to go back into the small office building, when he heard his name being called.

'DOCTOR MAHAD!"

Mahad turned in the direction of where the sound, there making every head turn and causing everyone in the street to flee; came two horses thundering in. The wagon that the horses pulled came clattering in. As the driver reined in the horses and the wagon came to a stop. Mahad looked in the bed of the open wagon to see Atem bleeding.

"What happened?" asked Mahad

Joey who had just jumped out of the wagon had a large grin on his face.

"Mahad, you wouldn't believe it, but Atem GOT shot"

"That, Joey is easy to see, but why," stated Mahad as he came of the boardwalk and helped Joey bring in Atem.

At this time, Duke who had been taking a nap out side the jailhouse heard the commotion and poked his head into the office area where Sheriff Phil and Mayor Pegasus were laughing about something.

"Hey looks like someone is hurt from the Montgomery outfit," said Duke

The two men stopped talking, and Phil who had grabbed his hat and came out, Pegasus followed.

"What's going on" asked Phil

"I don't know, should we go check it out?" asked Duke now awake and playing with his six-shooter

"Na, I think I'll mosey on over there…care to join Pegasus," asked Sheriff Phil as he placed his hat on

"I think that's just fabulous," said Pegasus as he led the way to Doctor Mahad's office

As the two men entered, they came heard howling and cursing with bouts of laughter. When Pegasus entered the exam room the stench of blood caught him off guard so he reached in a near by pocket to produce a lacy handkerchief, but when Sheriff Phil entered he broke out in laughter.

"HAHAHAHA! I can't believe it Atem…you off all people getting shot" laughed Phil

Atem looked up at Phil and glared.

"Good thing that we left him un-shucked otherwise he would be putting bullet holes in all of us" stated Joey with a big grin on his face

"So, Joey while Atem's howling to the moon like a coyote, do you care to tell me HOW he got shot…or do I really want to know," said the sheriff with eyes smiling

"Well…" laughed Joey

"Isisa…was waiting for him with that old shotgun they have…"

"WHAT!" both Pegasus and Phil looked wide eyed

Joey realizing that no one told the sheriff that Isisa was back explained.

"You see Isisa came back…she's fine…and well someone told her about Atem breeding and working Blue Eyes and well, Isisa didn't take it too well. She then shot Atem in the leg as he came home; of course Mana didn't take it too well and locked Isisa in her room after threatening to do something that's I'm not aware of…and well you know the rest" said Joey as he looked at Atem

"I can't believe it my own sister shot me…I thought it would be that thief Bakura…but nooo I had to get shot by my OWN SISTER" shouted Atem as Mahad dug for the bullet

"Be happy she only shot you once…" said Dr. Mahad as he reached for some whiskey

"Here, it'll dull the pain"

"I don't want any," bellowed Atem as he refused the glass

"Well I guess I should go bring that little lady in," said Sheriff Phil as he turned to leave

"Hey Phil your aren't serious about arresting her" said Joey stopping Phil

"Well she assaulted an officer of the law…she would be at least be charged with attempted murder," said Phil

"But she didn't mean it kill him … I mean look, she shot him in the leg" pointed out Joey

"I still have to arrest her," said Phil

"My hands are tied"

"Phil" said Pegasus feeling his midday meal coming up, placed a hand on Phil

"Maybe we can bend some rules…I mean Isisa does go cook better then you, I'm sure you can come up with some agreement; and on a side note, Atem is an ex-ranger…so he is not really an officer of the law" pointed out Pegasus

"Maybe, but I do like the idea of her cooking for us… I mean Duke can't cook nothing but beans and I burn water," agreed Phil

"Okay, how about this…Isisa cooks for me for lets say a week," said Phil

"Five days" strained Atem as Mahad pulled out the bullet

"Okay five days, three meals…agreed"

All the men nodded,

"Now I guess we better inform Isisa," said Phil as he walked out laughing with Pegasus not far behind him.

When Phil was gone, Joey looked at his friend and then outside he saw Mai walking by the window. Joey then ran outside.

"Now everyone has left me," said Atem as he took a long swig of whiskey

"Well at least you're going to be off your feet for awhile," said Dr. Mahad as he washed his hands

Somewhere in an abandoned gold mine, Bakura looked out onto the vast desert wasteland. The sun reflected off his white blond hair, he lowered the black Stetson lower. The scar on his cheek, just below his eye made him look more dangerous. The outlaws that worked under Bakura didn't mess with him, he was known for an unforgiving man, if someone did something that ticked off Bakura, he didn't mind killing the man. Everyone knew to let the boss have his way.

"Bakura" came a voice from behind him

Bakura came out of his thoughts.

"Yes, what is it" he said gruffly

"I thought I should tell you that the horses we snatched from Seto Kaiba and Atem Montgomery are in the round pens in the back," said a skinny sandy blond man with a grey Stetson

"Good, did you get Blue Eyes and the other three that I asked for?" asked Bakura turning to face the man

The man started to look down and twitch,

"Blue Eyes wasn't there when we arrived…according to Jimmy, the girl that rides that mare was missing and she had the horse with her. The same for Obelisk, the owner, Seto Kaiba was out looking for that girl. As far as we know their still missing," explained the sandy blond

"Rafael…I don't like disappointment. What about Slifer and Ra" asked Bakura his temper rising

"Well… don't shoot the messenger, but according to Jimmy; Ra is still in Kentucky at the races and Slifer has 24 hour protection," stated the man called Rafael

Bakura turned away from Rafael and looked on the fast emptiness of the desert. Rafael watched Bakura's every move; it was a long time before Bakura spoke.

"You know Rafael…I think I will shoot the messenger"

But before Rafael could react, Bakura had already turned and shot Rafael, when Rafael realized that he was shot he couldn't believe. As Rafael fell to his knees, Bakura came forward with his black six-shooter pointed at Rafael. Two more shots were fired before Rafael had taken his last breaths of life.

All of Bakura's men were either playing poker or sleeping when they heard the shots. As soon as the shots went off, they dropped what they were doing and pretended to do something important. Six men grabbed their hats and went to go and give more hay to the recently stolen cattle. Bakura walked in just as a newer member was cleaning up the cards. Everything went quiet as Bakura walked in; even the cook who was an old man looked at Bakura and followed all of his movements.

"Two of you go and get rid of Rafael, before the buzzards get to him" ordered Bakura as he sat down

Just as he did, two men went out to where the now dead body of Rafael was lying on the scorching ground.

Seto sat in his office going through paper work just as Mokie came in.

"Big brother you should be resting instead of working" said Mokie as he sat down

"Mokie, accounts don't do them their selves; someone has to do them" said Seto as he ran his fingers through his chocolate brown hair.

"Mrs. Jenkins won't like it"

"I don't care what Mrs. Jenkins thinks, she's only the help" snapped Seto

"Calm down…what's up with you? Ever since you came back, you've been snappy at everyone. Is it that new girl Isisa…I know what you mean when it comes to girls…I really like Maria…she's really something" sighed Mokie as he stared up at the ceiling

Seto looked at his brother, his younger sibling was only 16, and already he was looking at the opposite gender. Seto knew that sometime he would have to talk about the birds and the bees, but he figured it would be better to have it demonstrated. Seto quickly checked his records and saw that one of his prized mares was due to come into heat. [That would be a good idea to have Mokie watch how it was done with horses…what the hell am I thinking…this is something that…that bloody Atem would do] thought Seto as he shook his head

"Is there something wrong, brother" asked Mokie looking at his brother with concern

"I'm fine" lied Seto, he wasn't he really wanted Isisa.

Seto knew that he could have had her last night, but he needed to understand that he had to time everything right. He wanted Blue Eyes because he knew that mare would make a good addition to his collection of prized mares; but he also wanted to bed Atem's sister. [That would make him so mad…if I time it just right I could leave on the stage in time for the Cattleman's Associations Meeting next month] thought Seto as he heard a knock at the door

"Come in" said Seto as he looked to see who it was

A small woman entered, her graying hair tightly wrapped in a French knot at the back of her head. She wore a white apron and looked no more then 50.

"Master Kaiba, I found this letter while I was dusting in the mudroom" stated the older woman

"Thank you, Mrs. Jenkins" said Seto firmly as he stepped forward to received the letter

"Is there anything you need?" asked the housekeeper

"No" stated Seto as he looked down at the letter that had a slight fragrance to it

"Mrs. Jenkins are there any biscuits down in the kitchen," asked Mokie looking hungry

"I believe so, do you want me to bring some"

"No, I think I'll go and bug the cook," stated Mokie as he rose out of the chair and walked out of Seto's office

'Big Brother' said Mokie when he was standing in the doorway

"Yes,"

"Don't work too long" with that the door closed

Seto opened the letter and started to read.

_Dear Seto, _

_How are things in the West? Here things in New York are just going fine, I still cannot believe that I am coming to be with you in the middle of nowhere. I do not think I could stay away from all the shops, salons, and the glittering parties, but I know I must obey father's wishes and come to live with you. _

_I still have that ring you gave me, and those roses, I have pressed them in my Bible so that every night when I read God's word I will smell those once beautiful roses, which now have scented my pages. _

_I perhaps should mention that I have never ridden a horse, true there are horses in New York, but they pull carriages, oh I won't forget those evenings when you and I stole kisses under the full moon, by the harbor do you remember? How the moon was just in our reach and how the stars light up the night sky and how you said that if I wished the moon you would pluck it out of the sky and give it to me. I remember those words every night and I even remembered how you smelled when we were caught in the rain. _

_Seto darling, do you know what I dream every night? I dream of when you and I are to be wed, I cannot wait for I started to count down the months. Oh! I almost forgot, I am coming to Four Falls Valley. I will arrive at the end of the month of October or the early month of November, but as soon as I get to Fort Worth I will send a telegraph of when I am to arrive. _

_But until our union, you will always be in my dreams, the sweetness of your lips and the touch of your hands on my skin. I cannot wait. _

_Be mine my sweet darling…_

_Love, _

_K_

***WHO IS K? REVIEW TO GUESS!**

**** COOKIES UP FOR GRABS FOR THE PEOPLE WHO GUESS RIGHT!**

*****NOTE THESE ARE VIRUAL COOKIES**


	8. The Trap is Set

Chapter 7 The Trap is Set

**Cowboy Slang**

**Spark - **A lover, a beau

**Sparking - **Courting

**Soiled Dove** - Prostitute

It was two days later as Isisa drove into town. She had Atem's foreman hitch up Misty, a young sorrel mare to the buggy. Isisa was just at the end of the driveway when she stopped and looked down the road beside. She knew that it led to the Double K ranch, other wise known as Seto's ranch. Just as Isisa was about to encourage Misty onwards, she saw a cloud of dust coming from the road. Isisa then looked at her watch,

"I think I better head on to town, Sheriff Phil and Duke are going to want their lunches," said Isisa as she decided to whip the horse into gear

As Isisa left, Seto followed by Mokie, and Roland as well as another man; headed to town in the same direction as Isisa. As the four men galloped their horses, they caught up to the buggy, as they approached the brought their horses down to a slow trot. As they were about to pass, Mokie's horse, Cookie surprised Misty. Causing the horse to rear and break into a high speed. Seto not knowing that Isisa was at the reins, ordered Roland to go and secure the buggy, while Seto remained behind with Mokie and the other man.

Isisa was surprised, the suddenness of Misty's take off, caught Isisa off guard. As she tried to calm the horse down, while not panicking, Isisa saw someone coming to help her.

Roland tried to head off the horse, but Misty was too scared to stop running. The terrified horse ran off the road and onto the uneven landscape, this caused Isisa to lose the reins. Isisa now panicking didn't know what to do, as she saw Roland galloping closer, she could barely hear what he was shouting.

"JUMP!"

Isisa not knowing what was fully said, but choose to jump. As she gathered up her skirts, she looked for the best place to jump. Isisa knew that she had to jump clear of the wheel, just as she was about to jump; Roland reined his horse closer. Isisa saw this and jumped for the horse. As she did, her hand grabbed the saddle horn as her whole body slammed up against Roland's horse. The animal slowed down as soon as Roland pulled the reins and Isisa placed her feet on the ground.

"Thank you so much" thanked Isisa

'Just doing my job, miss" said Roland as he tipped his Stetson

Just then, Seto, Mokie, and the other man rode up.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Mokie worriedly

"Yes, everyone's fine," said Roland

"MAYbe, oh! Isisa, it's you…are you alright" stated Seto when he realized that it was Isisa driving the buggy

"Yes, I'm alright" smiled Isisa as she moved her straw hat higher, so she could look up at Seto

Seto got off Obelisk, and walked towards Isisa,

"Roland you and John go and get that mare will you," ordered Seto

"Right" replied the men

'Sorry, if I scared your horse" apologized Mokie looking downcast

"Don't worry, Misty is rather a spooky horse anyways. I thought she was better, but I guess I was wrong," said Isisa as she placed her hand on Mokie's

'Really" said the sixteen year old looking down into Isisa's eyes

"Yes," smiled Isisa back

"Oh," said Isisa looking at her watch

"I really must get to town…other wise Sheriff Phil is going to have me neck and I mean literally have my neck" worried Isisa

"Don't worry, we'll get you to town, won't we brother" suggested Mokie

'I guess we will" smiled Seto as he brought Obelisk over

"Have you ever ridden double?" asked Seto looking at Isisa

"Not really, but I'm always open to try new things" smiled Isisa

"Good," stated Seto as he mounted Obelisk

When Seto had finished mounting his horse, he took his foot out of the stirrup and held out his hand. Isisa picked up her skirts again, placed her one foot into the stirrup and grabbed Seto's hand. Seto then pulled her up and then moved so Isisa could swing her leg behind him. As Isisa was settled, Roland and John had shown up.

"Can't find the horse, we did however found the buggy" stated Roland

"Alright, see if you can bring the buggy back to Isisa's place. Mokie and me we will bring her into town. Come find us there" stated Seto

"Alright, what about the horse" asked John

Seto looked at Isisa, she looked back and then to the men.

"Tell our foreman what happened. I'm sure he'll send some men to look for her, she couldn't have gotten far" said Isisa

"Alright, miss whatever you say," said Roland as he tipped his Stetson, the man beside him did the same

The two men rode their horses away with the broken buggy not far behind. Seto and Mokie however proceeded onwards to Four Falls with Isisa doubling with Seto.

'So why is Sheriff Phil going to have your neck" asked Mokie

Isisa blushed, and buried her face in Seto's back.

"You can't hide in my back forever" laughed Seto

"You are no help," stated Isisa as she playfully slapped Seto

"Come on you can tell us," begged Mokie

"Well if you insist," laughed Isisa

'Well we do insist" stated Seto

"Alright here it goes, but I am expecting a ride to town, so you better hold your end of the bargain" glared Isisa with a smile

"Deal" said Mokie

"Okay here it goes, I am sort of going some community service…for something that was rather indented" stated Isisa

'What" asked Seto now interested

"Well lets just say, I'm not that bad with a shot gun," hinted Isisa

"Who did you shoot?" said Seto playfully

"Let's just say my brother doesn't like me right now…and neither does his wife" smiled Isisa

Seto pulled Obelisk to a stop and turned around in the saddle to face Isisa.

"You shot your own brother…may I ask even why"

"Turn around and keep riding cowboy…like I said; I am not bad with a gun" said Isisa as she leaned in and whispered in Seto's ear.

Seto looked at her and saw the mischief shining in her eyes. He then continued riding.

'So because of this… you have to do what now" said Mokie not knowing what had conspired a few moments ago,

"I have to make Sheriff Phil and Deputy Duke three meals a day…this is my last day so that's rather good" smiled Isisa

"That's good…I wouldn't want to have to break a certain Filly in the jailhouse," said Seto under his breath

"What was that?" asked Isisa leaning over

"Nothing" smiled Seto

Back in Four Falls, Sheriff Phil was getting anxious as he started to pace back and forth, causing the rug that he was pacing on to fade even more then it already was. Duke was playing a game of penny poker with Pegasus.

"I wouldn't be too worried about the girl, Philip…I think your already missing her cooking. Maybe you should stop sparking over the fence and marry the damn girl," stated Pegasus as he lost another 20 pennies to Duke.

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Duke counting his winnings

'Why's that' asked Sheriff Phil as he walked over

"She already has a spark, and he is rather protective," stated Duke as he started to deal the cards

Sheriff Phil pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Who is this young stud that Atem allowed near his filly?" asked the Sheriff

"I don't think Atem let him near her…I don't even think he knows" said Duke not looking up from his cards

"Come on Duky boy tell us who it is" said Pegasus

"He is public enemy number one," hinted Duke

Pegasus looked at Phil and then back at Duke.

"Do you mean, Seto Kaiba" asked Pegasus

"Yep, saw him smooching her at the round up"

"AND YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING" shouted the two men, causing Duke to drop his cards

Just as Duke jumped into the air, an ace fell from his sleeve. Pegasus saw it and was about to say something when they heard horses outside. As the three men walked over to the window, there Duke's accusation was correct. Seto had just gotten off his horse and was helping Isisa down. Sheriff Phil looked at Pegasus and then said,

"I think I better get my guns ready"

Pegasus continued to stare.

"I think so" he replied

"What's going on" asked Duke

"The stud just got into the Filly's pen," stated Sheriff Phil as he walked out

Duke looked at him,

"Do you know what he means by that?" asked Duke

"Never mind" said Pegasus following Phil

Isisa turned to face Seto,

'Thank you for bringing me to town, I'm sure I can find a ride back" smiled Isisa

"Well I was in the area" smiled Seto

"Hey brother, do you mind if I go to the Dry Goods Store?" asked Mokie

"Alright, I'll be in Solomon's Guns Shop" smiled Seto

"See you boys later" smiled Isisa as she waved goodbye and walked up the steps towards the Sheriff's office

When Isisa got into the Sheriff's office, she was surprised that Sheriff Phil had the Smith and Weston rifle out. Isisa looked at the weapon and wondered why, but dismissed the any ideas when she saw Phil put the rifle away. Isisa went into the back where there was a small kitchen like area and got to work.

A couple of days went by and Isisa was getting restless, Sparkles did not show up. Atem was pissed mad that Sparkles took off with Isisa, but what really mad Atem mad was the fact that some of Atem's horses had gone missing.

"It is that dammed Bakura" shouted Atem as he pounded the wooden table.

Everyone at the table jumped, Mana looked at Isisa and then they looked at Joey who was carving something out of wood. Isisa looked at the window and saw the sun going down, she remembered what Seto had said, just before he brought her home.

"If it's alright with everyone I think I will go to sleep," said Isisa as she made an excuse

"This early" asked Mana

"I am sort of tired" smiled Isisa weakly

'Alright, well good night" said Mana

"Night, don't let the bed bugs bite" joked Joey

"Alright, good night Atem" said Isisa as she walked over and hugged him

Atem almost jumped out of his skin,

"Isisa don't do that"

"Well sorry," said Isisa as she marched off to her room

When Isisa was safely behind the door of her room, she quickly ran to the bed and bunched up the sheets to make it look like she was sleeping. She then took out a thick fur jacket from her truck and put it on. Suddenly she heard footsteps outside her door, Isisa froze and held her breath. As the footsteps faded away, she began to relax only to have another set of footsteps only louder.

"That must be Joey and Atem," said Isisa under her breath

As the steps faded for a second time, Isisa gently moved herself to the window. She unlatched the window and climbed out. It was not far from the ground, so she did not mind. Isisa then closed the windows from the outside, but as she tried to close them, Maria came into her room. Isisa froze again, as Maria looked at her.

"What are you doing? You know Atem is not going to like you sneaking out at night. That outlaw, Bakura is out and rumor has it he killed a relative from Jessie James" stated Maria in a hushed whisper

"Well I am going to see a friend, now can you please close the window," stated Isisa quickly

"No" replied Maria crossing her arms

"Maria, I'll tell Mokie about your little crush on him" smiled Isisa hoping Maria would take the bait

"Don't tell him" said Maria

"Then close the window and everything get's forgotten"

Maria looked at Isisa for a moment and thought about her offer. It was twenty minutes later when Maria gave her answer.

"So what will it be" asked Isisa now crossing her arms

"Okay, but it's not my fault if you get caught okay" stated Maria

"Fine, good night" said Isisa as she headed towards the barn

"Be careful," whispered Maria in a loud whisper, but Isisa was already gone

In the barn, Isisa pulled Blue Eyes from her stall; she then quietly saddled the mare. The only light in the semi-darkened barn was coming from a lantern that Isisa had lit. As Isisa placed the bite in Blue Eyes's mouth, she heard the dogs barking, Isisa slipped in the bite quickly and then led Blue Eyes to the door. Isisa wrapped the thick coat around her and peeked outside the barn door. She saw that someone had opened the door at the ranch house; she could make out Joey's tall shadow in the distance. It wasn't hard to make out the rifle in Joey's hands either,

"It's only the wolves, Atem, no Bakura just yet," shouted Joey

Isisa relaxed, when Joey closed the door. [This is going to be harder then I thought it would be] thought Isisa to herself as she eased Blue Eyes out of the barn. Isisa then walked the horse towards the open field. She didn't mount Blue Eyes until she was near the tree line, but as she neared the huge pine trees and was sure that no one would spot her, Isisa mounted Blue Eyes.

Seto sat in his office, the light coming from the kerosene lamps where bothering his eyes. He leaned back in his chair and stretched out his arms, he the looked at the clock. The hands read 10:05.

"I guess I'll go through my day planner and start putting in things that need to be done tomorrow," said Seto as he pulled out his black coiled bound day planner and opened it up to today's date.

As Seto looked down the page there was a quickly written note down the side, he turned the planner so that he could read the note properly. His eyes widened as he read the note.

**Meet Isisa at Hideaway Cabin at sunset on 23****rd****. Take Innocence**

Seto looked up at the clock again, 10:09.

"I can't believe I would completely forget that" snapped Seto as he grabbed his coat and started to turn off the lamps.

As soon as the lamps were out, he headed out of his darkened office and headed out to the stables. The moment Seto ran into the stables he collided with one of his ranch hands.

"CAN'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING" shouted Seto as he grabbed Obelisk's tack and started saddling the stallion

"S-s-sorry sir, can I help with you with something" asked the terrified hand

"NO" shouted Seto as he tightened up the cinch, Obelisk has started stomping the ground

"Don't give me that" hissed Seto in a lower tone of voice

As soon as Obelisk accepted the bite, Seto took the black stallion out of his stall and mounted him. The moment he was on, Seto kicked the horse into a galloped and headed to the Hideaway Cabin.

The ranch hand looked at the horse and rider,

"Bob what you staring at" came a voice from the barn

"The boss, he's madder then a mother cow with twins" replied the hand

"Why's that, I thought he's done for the night" said the voice who appeared to be another ranch hand

"He just stormed into the barn like a dust devil, saddled his ride, and headed towards the Triple M ranch I don't know the reason why, but I think it might have thing to do with a girl"

"I'm sure, I'm sure or maybe a soiled dove more less"

Isisa had found the Hideaway Cabin that Seto talked about. She had tied Blue Eyes in the little stable made for two and preceded to find a way in. Isisa started a fire in the hearth, so the small cabin could warm up. It was perfect, nice a cozy and the size was just perfect for someone to lose their innocents. However, Isisa started to get nervous, Seto hadn't been here when she arrived, she had thought about turning back, but the moment she spotted the cabin she had crossed the point of semi-return. As the minutes ticked by, Isisa started to pace,

"Where is he?" she said as she started to ware the rug down,

The fire in the hearth started to burn with excitement and the crackling from the logs and the ticking of the clock was almost enough to drive someone to the point of insanity. Isisa was almost about to burst, when she heard a horse ride up. Isisa ran to the window, there glistening and steaming with sweat was Obelisk and on top of him, Seto.

The butterflies in Isisa's stomach flew higher, and she felt like running back to her own bed and hope that nothing every happened; but something made her stay, Isisa didn't know what it was, curiosity, adventure, but whatever it was it was unexplainable. Isisa sat down on a nearby chair, as Seto came in through the door.

There was silence between the two of them; Seto took off his coat, not sure on how to proceed. He felt Isisa's gaze follow him throughout the room. It was not until he broke the almost never-ending silence.

"Are you ready?" he asked not looking at her

There was a silence, as Isisa slowly unbuttoned her blouse.

"What do you think" smiled Isisa trying to disguise the nervousness in her voice

"Then come here," ordered Seto quietly

Isisa did as she was told.


	9. Secret Encounters

Chapter 8 Secret Encounters

**Authors Note:**___Sorry I have not been writing lately. I just wanted to say that I will be speeding up the story so there might not be many mushy scenes and I have decide to forgone the cowboy terms. I might add some here and there but ppl will have to look them up. I am sorry but chapters will also be shorter and more to the point. I need to finish off the two stories I have. So all you loyal readers/reviewers thank you very much. _

**MAJOR MASHY GO DOWN TO THE NEXT BOLD PRINT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ!**

Seto saw what Isisa was doing and pulled her into his arms. Isisa felt Seto's strong arms around her as she looked up into his face and saw the hunger in his dark blue orbs. She then welcomed his kissed as it marked her as his. Isisa could feel her heart start to race as Seto's tongue plunged into her mouth.

Seto's hands went quickly to her half opened blouse as he continued to finish unbuttoning her. When he had the blouse open he broke the kiss and started kissing her collarbone. Isisa gasped, as Seto started to kiss her collarbone. He spied Isisa's breasts through the white material from Isisa's camisole shirt. Seto placed one hand on Isisa's lower back, and started guiding her to the bed. As he maneuvered his way, he could feel his manhood becoming aroused. He knew he would have to pace himself if he wanted to take more then he could. Isisa felt Seto guiding her to the bed, as she took small steps, unsure of her way around the cabin, she felt the bulging heat from Seto's manhood as he pressed himself to her. Isisa now could not think clearly as her hands started to unbutton Seto's flannel shirt.

Seto then broke the kiss again, but only long enough from him to take off his shirt and untie his belt. He watched Isisa as she sat on top of the bed.

"Take off your pants" ordered Seto in a husky tone as he looked at Isisa

Isisa was unsure, she never stripped in front of a man before, not even Atem or Joey seen her without skirts or pants. Isisa slowly undid the top button and then slid out of the pants she a donned earlier. Seto's pulse picked up another notch when he seen the cream white bloomers emerge from the dusty wore out jeans.

Seto moved closer to the bed, Isisa followed him with her eyes; and when Seto leaned over her, she looked up at him. His hand came behind her head and worked loose her hair clip. Isisa's hair came tumbling down in waves. Seto moved her gently farther into the bed, so her head rested on the pillows. He then gently moved the comforter, and the bed sheet to the end of the bed so that Isisa was only laying on the crisp white softness of the mattress.

Satisfied that Isisa was where he wanted, he moved away from the bed. This stunned Isisa, she watched worriedly as Seto moved about the cabin with ease. When she saw him turning off the oil lamps, so that only the light was coming from fireplace. Seto then turned towards Isisa; he could make her out on the bed with ease. He walked towards her, but before he got on to the bed he looked at her.

"Your perfect you know" whisper Seto with a smile

Isisa smiled as she laid back, waiting for him. Seto then took off his pants, leaving only his underwear on; and then went onto the bed straddling Isisa.

Isisa could feel his weight press her into the mattress, she started squirming around, not knowing how much pre-pleasure she was giving Seto. She soon found out when he let out a loud groan, Isisa stopped. Seto bent his head and started sucking and licking Isisa's shoulders. This made a gasp escape Isisa, Seto smiled as she gasped. Wanting more, Seto started unlacing the camisole and as he finished, Isisa's breasts were exposed. Like a kid in a candy store, Seto's mouth found one breast and started sucking like a baby while bringing a hand to kneading and molding the other breast. Isisa started to gasp even louder; she then started arching her back and digging her fingernails into Seto's hard rock shoulders.

"You like this don't you" smiled Seto huskily

"YES, YES," cried Isisa breathlessly

"Well this isn't the whole things sweetheart, now I'll show you a trick or two" said Seto as he pressed Isisa closer to him and worked off the camisole. Then his hands let go of Isisa and went down to her hips. He pushed the string tied bloomers down her shapely legs and over her feet. When that was done, he threw them away. Seto then slowly climbed off the bed and gazed down on Isisa's naked body. Seto then pushed his own underwear down and step out of them.

The fireplace made Seto look more dangerous then ever; Isisa knew that she had just passed the point of no return. Seto climbed onto the bed this time and straddled her again. He gently brought himself down on top of her and again Isisa started to squirm.

"You know the more you do that, the more it will hurt," laughed Seto quietly

"Will it hurt?" asked Isisa

"Only a bit, that's why were taking it slow" smiled Seto as he spread Isisa's legs and gently slid inside.

Seto could feel Isisa tense up, but as soon, after she screamed she started to move. That was Seto's cue to start plunging deeper inside of her. Isisa could believe the pleasure she was feeling deep within her, as she dug her nails into Seto's back as he thrust deep in side her.

**MUSHY HAS COMENCED FOR NOW **

After what seemed like forever, Seto finally felt Isisa's release; he then collapsed onto of her. He rolled off and pulled her into his arms. The fire was burning low in the hearth as Isisa closed her eyes.

"Isisa" said Seto after a while

"Mmhmm" murmured Isisa

"Sorry about showing up late…to be honest I almost forgot"

"It's okay," said Isisa as she drifted off to sleep

"Your mine" whispered Seto as he went to sleep as well.

When the first few rays of dawn entered through the window, Seto woke up and looked down at Isisa, still sleeping on his chest. He spied a lock of hair that found it is way across Isisa's face. Seto gently played with the lock of hair, slowly waking up Isisa.

Isisa took a deep breath and then snuggled closer to Seto for warmth, the fire had died and the two could see their breaths in the crisp late fall air.

"Time to get up" said Seto

"I don't want to" smiled Isisa as she pulled the covers over her head

"Well we have no choice," laughed Seto as he threw back the covers, revealing their naked bodies

"SETO" shrieked Isisa as she raced for the covers, but Seto grabbed her by the waist and brought her back

"Whether we like it or not, we have to get back before certain people come looking for us" kissed Seto

"Fine have it your way" miffed Isisa jokingly as she started looking for her clothes.

When the two lovers had put on their clothes, they stood outside the Hideaway Cabin and kissed good-bye.

"I'll see you later then" kissed Seto as he held Blue Eyes's reins

"You the same, now don't be a stranger" laughed Isisa as she took the reins and mounted the horse. She winched as she sat in the saddle.

"Sore are we" smirked Seto

"What ever, I'll get used to it," laughed Isisa

"Are you sure" eyed Seto with a knowing smile

Isisa lower her head and whispered in Seto's ear.

"I'll see you in two days, same time, same place, oh…and try not to be late next time" giggled Isisa as she kicked her horse into a canter.

Seto watched her go; he then walked back into the cabin again and looked at the ready-made bed. He held the covers long enough to see the smeared blood stain. This caused a smile to come to his lips.

"Atem, your sister is mine and that horse of hers will be mine…one way or another," said Seto as he tossed the covers back and walked out to where Obelisk was waiting for him.

Isisa made it back to the ranch just as some of the ranch hands were coming out to start their chores. One of them spotted her,

"Miss, mighty early for riding wouldn't you say," said the old hand

"Yes it is, but I haven't see the sun rise over the mountains in so long that I had to see them now" stated Isisa with a bright smile

"They sure are pretty, don't you think. This crisp air sure does wonders when the sun light hits it the right way, and I have to say that it's makin' your skin glow bright miss" complemented the old timer

"Well thanks" said Isisa as she handed him Blue Eyes's reins and walked to the ranch house

When she got in side, she smelled cooking coming from the kitchen; instead of going and helping, she snuck back to her room and changed into decent clothes. Just as Isisa got into her room, she heard heavy footprints coming down the hall. A door then later shut loudly a few moments later.

"Sounds like Atem and Joey are awake" said Isisa to her self

Isisa then busied herself in making her self look presentable for breakfast.

A few weeks went by and Isisa kept sneaking out at night to see Seto, however Joey started to get suspicions. It all started when he heard a widow opening and the sound of a horse whinnying in the distance. At first, he brushed it off, but soon he kept hearing the same sound repeatedly. Then on night as he shut off his lamp, he peeked through his curtains and there he saw the reason for the windows opening. Isisa was sneaking out.

Joey did not say a word, but he did wonder to where Isisa would be going to at this time of night. It was not until he stayed up the whole night to realize that she only came back before the sun was fully up. Joey was quiet about what he found out.

"Atem would not like this at all," said Joey to himself as he closed the curtains

The next day Sheriff Phillip and Duke came riding to the Triple M. Isisa was working in the garden, since Mana refused to have any part of domestic chores. Isisa heard the horses before she saw them; she stood up and shielded her eyes as she saw was riding in.

"Howdy Joey" replied the Sheriff when Joey was in hearing

"Howdy to you to, what can I do for you?" asked Joey as he sized up Duke

"Well I was hoping Atem would be around. You wouldn't know where he is now would you" inquired the Sheriff

"He's out in the pasture looking at some of the cattle, is there something that I could do," said Joey

"Well then" started Sheriff Phil as he got off his horse, Duke followed in suit.

"Is there some place us three could talk? I wouldn't want to upset any ladies if you know what I mean" hinted Sheriff Phil

Joey taking the hint led them to the feed barns.

"Isisa, what is the Sheriff doing here" asked Maria as she came out of the house

"I don't know, he went with Joey to the feed barns. I take it, it is important and not meant for our ears" replied Isisa as she continued to work

"Well I am going to find out" smile Maria as she went back into the house

"I think that horse Atem gave her is starting to me mischievous" laughed Isisa to herself

At the Joey leaned against a wall.

"So your sure that Bakura is doing more trouble" stated Joey

'Well yea he's hooked up with Billy the Kidd and Jesse James. There have been more horse stealing and robberies then ever before" clarified Phil

"Well then it's just as bad as I thought. I'll tell Atem when he gets back," stated Joey

"When who get's back," said Atem for nowhere


	10. Bad News Arrives

Chapter 9 Bad News Arrives

Later that night, Atem and Joey sat at the supper table and ate their food in silence. 

"Is something wrong, you haven't said a word all day Atem" asked Isisa

"No, just tired, the cattle are driving me nuts, especially old 29 and her calf. Got half a mind to sell her in the spring" replied Atem still looking at his food

After that, not a word was spoken unless it was for passing something or handing something over. After supper, Atem made an announcement.

"Guess what girls, its early bedtime"

"Awws that's no fair" said Martha

"Bed, we have a busy day tomorrow" said Atem

"We do," asked Isisa

"Yes we do, and you too Maria, your going to be busy" smiled Atem

"Alright, come on girls I'll go and tell you a story," stated Maria

As soon as the girls were out of ear shot Atem sat down, Atem told the remaining people that there would be a short family meeting.

"Atem does this little meeting have anything to do with the Sheriff showing up" asked Isisa

"The Sheriff" asked Mana

"Yes I saw, Phil and Duke riding in today, they didn't stay long, but they sure talked to you Joey, for a long time" explained Isisa

"Atem is something wrong" asked Mana gently placing a hand over her husband's

"Everything is not fine…Bakura is causing more trouble and it's gotten to the point that Phil needs every available gun around" explained Atem

"So where does that leave us?" asked Isisa

"You, Mana and the girls including Maria, are going to my mothers in Fort Rivers," said Joey

"But that's a five day ride on the stage!" exclaimed Mana

"I know, but at least you will be gone from the fighting" reassured Atem

"I'm not going," stated Mana as she crossed her arms

"Yes you are, I'm not having a pregnant wife around. Mana your going to be the death of me if anything happens to you or the baby" said Atem

"And Mana the girls need you" said Joey

"My mom is a great person and really needs the help," explained Joey

"I am not going," repeated Mana again

"Mana hush up," said Isisa

'How long do we have to get ready" asked Isisa

'Within two weeks you need to be gone" said Atem as he ran his fingers through his hair

Isisa sat back in her chair and continued to work on her needlework. It wasn't until Atem and Joey laid out the following days and had hammered the fact that Mana was going with the girls to stay with Joey's mother and sister until Atem called for them. That Mana quieted down.

"Now that everything is settled, May I go to bed," asked Isisa

"Of course" said Atem

"Remember to be up bright and early," said Joey

"I will" smiled Isisa

"Good night everyone"

"Night"

Isisa took her needlework and walked to her room. When she got there, she saw that I was already 11 at night. As she placed her needlework aside and changed into her nightdress. She then heard something at the window. Isisa walked towards the window and threw open the curtains. There she saw Seto waiting for her, she quickly opened the window and said,

"What are you doing here, if Atem finds you here, he'll…"

Seto took her by the waist and kissed her deeply, after a few moments he broke the kiss.

"I missed you too" smiled Seto

"What are you doing here" smiled Isisa back

"Well I thought I come and see you. Want to go for a ride" asked Seto as he revealed Obelisk

Isisa looked at him and smiled. She grabbed her jacket and gently climbed out of the window. Seto caught her and carried her towards his stallion, he then gently placed her on top and followed suit. He maneuvered Obelisk out of the farmyard and into the forest where he took off at a slow canter, with Isisa holding close to him the two of them made it towards the Hideaway Cabin. Once there Seto got off and helped Isisa down only to carry her bridle style towards the entrance.

"Seto put me down" laughed Isisa

"Not until I get your pretty bare feet on the welcome mat" smile Seto

"Okay, Mr. I Always Get my Way you asked for it," said Isisa as she started to playfully struggle, but Seto held her even more tighter towards him,

When Seto reached the welcome mat, he placed Isisa down so she was standing on the mat.

"I'll be right back sweetheart, got to unsaddle my horse," said Seto

"Alright I will go make a fire," said Isisa as she batted her eyes

"Don't do that, other wise your are going to get punished" joked Seto

"Get going" laughed Isisa as she went inside

Seto looked at her as she disappeared from sight. He took the reins and led Obelisk away towards the stables. As Seto was unsaddling he noticed something under his saddle. He took the saddle off and saw a letter addressed to him.

_Dear Seto,_

_How have things been since, you last wrote. I cannot believe you want me to come. Did you know that our engagement was announced in the Times, Everyone has been asking where and when our wedding will be taking place? Mother has made some arrangements and we are to wed within six weeks. _

_You will love my dress, I just know you will. I know the rings you have chosen will be beautiful. My dear Seto, I cannot wait to be wed to you as your legal wife. Everyone in New York is jealous. My mother wants to let you know when and where the wedding will be held. _

_It will be held at the Royal Blue Veil Hotel in Fort St Jackson on the 14__th__ of November of this year. Do not forget to bring your brother, Mokie. There will be many women for him to woo. I hope this letter finds you well; I have enclosed a picture of my family and me. Father says he is proud to call you his future son-in-law. _

_Yours forever_

_Love _

_Kisara _

Marriage, that was the one thing that Seto almost forgot, he looked at the date again. November 14th that was only a week away. He refolded the letter and placed it in his pocket. He then placed Obelisk in a stall and went to see Isisa.

When Seto entered the cabin a wondrous sight greeted him.

**MUSHY SCEAN AHEAD: **

Isisa was laid out on the bed waiting for him. The fire was blazing and the warmth from the fire spread throughout the small cabin. Seto started to take off his jacket and his hat, Isisa opened up her hair so that it was hanging off her shoulders.

Seto took off his boots and took off his undershirt to that it revealed only a bare chest. He watched as Isisa's eyes started to roam over his chest. He came closer and started to kiss her legs, he slowly kissed higher until he came to her thighs. He stopped and looked into Isisa's eyes. Seto then moved his hands up her leg and pushed the nightdress higher, Seto's pulse beat higher when he realized she was wearing nothing underneath.

"Like what you see" asked Isisa laughingly

"You bet I do," said Seto as he drew himself to his full height and loomed over Isisa.

He took off the nightgown and started to straddle Isisa when Isisa jumped up and wrapped herself around him. Sending his manhood into overdrive, Seto started to kiss Isisa on her neck as he gently placed her down on the bed. He pushed her down deep into the mattress as she tightened her grip around his waist.

"Isisa where did you learn how to do that" asked Seto

Isisa did not say a word, but started to play with his belt buckle. After that was done Isisa slipped in her thumbs and started to pull down the material, but Seto caught her and punished her by kissing harder on her neck and lips, bruising them.

After what seem like forever, Seto started to play with Isisa's breasts and that is when Isisa managed to pull down the rest of his pants,

"You are a really frisky filly" said Seto as he stepped out of his pants and mounted Isisa

"Really and you are one hot stallion" smiled Isisa slightly blushing

With that, Seto entered her sweet entrance. He thrusted himself as deep as he could possibly go, until he was on the verge of collapsing, but it wasn't until his release came that he couldn't take it any more. Isisa also was on the breaking point; she was enjoying the pleasure so much that she didn't realize she had tightened her thighs so that more pleasure could come. Seto groaned when she done and so she kept it up. Isisa was near her climax when Seto thrusted so deep that she thought she was going to break apart by the shear force of it.

When Isisa screamed so loud that the crystal glasses vibrated did Seto stop because he too had reached his breaking point. When he collapsed right on top of the sweat covered Isisa did he stop. Both Seto and Isisa were breathing heavily, trying to catch their breaths; Seto as soon as he caught his, he rolled off Isisa and brought her into his arms.

**MUSHY SCEAN OVER**

"That was amazing" smiled Isisa

"You were amazing," said Seto gently kissing Isisa on the forehead

"Did you hear about Bakura?" asked Isisa solemnly

"Yes" came a tense reply

"Atem is send all the women to Fort Rivers in two weeks"

"I see, so I guess this will be one of our last nights together"

"I guess so"

"I am going to have to leave soon, in about a week," said Seto after a while

"Really" said Isisa as she moved her self so she could look Seto in the eye

"Yes, I have some business in Fort St. Jackson that I need to finish. I will be leaving Friday," said Seto

"I see," said Isisa laying her head on Seto's shoulder

"Will you be going to the poker game on Tuesday" asked Seto

"Not really" replied Isisa

"Well that might be our last chance to see each other, I will be at the Rose and Spur Saloon." laughed Seto

'Now why would I want to do that" said Isisa looking up at Seto

"Because I won't see you after that" smiled Seto

"Well see about that," said Isisa as she closed her eyes

A few days later Isisa saw Mai in the General Store. 

"Hey Mai, I have a favor to ask you" asked Isisa

"What can I do for you?" asked Mai adjusting her weight so she faced Isisa

"I was wondering, I have a friend…a male friend…"

"Ooooo a beau! Really! What is his name? Do I know him?" questioned Mai

"Mai, let me finishing," whispered Isisa as she led Mai to the back of the store to where the dry goods where stocked

"He plays poker at the Rose and Spur Saloon on Tuesdays and sometimes on Thursdays…and well he's leaving for a while on Friday and I'm sure you heard about…well Bakura and him joining ranks with Billy the Kidd and Jesse James…and well. To cut a long story short, I need to borrow one of your girl's dresses to surprise him. Atem would kill me if he finds out about this…you know what I mean" stated Isisa

"Oh! I get it. You want to give him a good bye gift…I didn't know you were such a bad girl" giggled Mai

"What time does your friend play poker at my establishment" smiled Mai with sparking violet eyes

"I don't know, but I'll come around five, does that sound good," asked Isisa

"Well, let me think…yea see if you can bring a friend with you okay…I prefer my girls going in pairs…if you can find another female friend then I'll let you okay… does that sound fair" stated Mai

"You got it, I'll pay you for the renting of your dresses okay"

"I don't want your money okay, what are friends for okay, just as long as I get to be a godmother of one of your kids, I'm fine" smiled Mai

"You got a deal," laughed Isisa as she walked away

Isisa went up to the counter and paid for her goods. She said hello to Yugi and left the store.


	11. More Then A Poker Game

Chapter 10 More then a Poker Game

Seto looked at the sun setting from his office window, he wondered what Isisa was doing at that moment. He saw his Forman bring out a gray gelding from the stable. He was pissed that Obelisk had an injury to his hind legs. [Stupid barbwire, I told everyone to keep an eye out for stray wire, but no my best horse gets hurt because someone wasn't careful] thought Seto with vengeance.

Seto turned from the window and grabbed the brief case that was sitting on the chair. He placed some papers in the brief case and then headed towards an oil lamp on the far side of the room. After blowing it out, Seto left his office; he then walked to his room and placed the brief case into the truck that held all his clothes and other travel items. He then closed the trunk and called for a servant to bring it down. As Seto left the front porch, he saw Mokie riding in.

"Where you off to" asked Mokie when he was in hearing range

"I'm off to Fort St Jackson, to marry Kisara Jenkins" stated Seto with no emotion

Mokie looked at his older brother with a stunned expression.

"But I thought you like Atem's sister, Isisa" questioned Mokie

"I have want I wanted from Atem, and this marriage has been set forth for almost 6 months already. It is more of a business deals then a marriage. You will like Kisara," finished Seto as he walked down the steps

"But I like Isisa better" said Mokie in a whisper

As Seto approached the stables, he saw Roland come forward with the gray gelding from before.

"Hope you don't mind riding, Sir. Spartan" stated Roland as he handed over the reins

"I just want to keep as much pressure off Obelisk as much as possible," stated Seto as he took the reins and mounted the gelding.

"Good luck at your poker game, sir and I'll send a ranch hand with your trunk" called out Roland as Seto rode out.

Isisa paced around, she didn't know who to ask. She knew Maria wouldn't even consider going to the Rose and Spur Saloon with her dressed up as a fallen dove. As Isisa paced around her room, Mana walked by, seeing Isisa in distress she stopped.

"What is the matter, Isisa?" asked Mana as she came into the room

Isisa stopped and looked at Mana.

"Mana, I have a dilemma and I don't know how to fix it. I have only until Tuesday to see my "friend" and I don't know what to do," said Isisa as she collapsed on to her bed

Mana came in and sat down beside her.

"Can I ask if your friend is a gentleman or a lady?" asked Mana wondering mischievously

'A gentlemen, but Atem won't classify him as one though" said Isisa with a smile

'Well does your friend play poker, because Tuesday is a very popular night for poker" said Mana with a knowing smile

"Yes, he's going to be at the Rose and Spur Saloon and Mai said she would let me in if I had someone to go with," stated Isisa

"Well, I just happen to know someone who is going for a poker night soon" smiled Mana

"I'll go with you, and maybe you'll learn some tricks in pleasing a man," giggled Mana

"But your pregnancy," pointed Isisa out

"Won't hurt a bit, besides, I will not drink anything" waved Mana off

"Okay, but…"

"Don't be a ninny" stated Mana as she stood up

"When did Mai say you should come in"?

"Around five" clarified Isisa

"Okay, be ready before that, well go in for some last minute things right before the men ride off okay" stated Mana turned and walked out the room

"Okay" agreed Isisa watching as Mana left the room

"Well that was easy," said Isisa in wonder

As Tuesday night rolled around, Mai waited for Isisa to show up. She waited twenty minutes and then had to leave to prepare for the poker game. Mai laughed to her self; she knew Isisa was not going to show up, what was the girl even thinking. But as Mai left, Isisa and Mana showed up.

As the two of them walked into the saloon, Téa saw them enter.

"What can I do for you two ladies?" asked Téa wondering what two proper women would be doing in a saloon

"Is Mai around?" asked Isisa

"Nope, she's busy with preparing for the poker game for the elite gentlemen" stated Téa as she flipped her shoulder length brown hair

Isisa and Mana looked at each other and then smiled.

"Then you might help us," said Mana

"Really! What can I do?" asked Téa

"Well explain along the way, is there a room where you can help us…get dressed" smiled Isisa

Téa looked at the two women funny for a moment, but brushed it off. She led the two women to a back room where girls were getting dressed.

"You two are serious about this," she asked as she looked for some dresses

"Yep, it's the only way" smiled Mana ready for fun

"Okay, your lucky that two of our regular girls are sick today and Mai trusted me to find two temporary replacements," said Téa as she held out a dark blue dress with a extremely low cut

"I like that one" said Isisa reaching for the blue dress

Téa's eyes widened,

"Are you sure!" she exclaimed

"Yep" smiled Isisa as she took the matching corset and started to change

'You girls are nuts" said Téa as she shook her head and continued searching

After ten minutes, Téa found another dress to match Mana's coloring, she helped the two women get into their dresses, just as Mai came down and knocked on the door.

"Téa have you found any girls yet," asked Mai through the door

"Yep sure have, asked a couple of my friends who are visiting from another town" shouted Téa as Mana and Isisa stuffed their laughter

"Okay are they dressing, as soon as their done I want a chat with them on the rules and their wages. Understood"

"Loud and clear" replied Téa as she heard Mai's footsteps leaving

"Okay what are you names going to be" asked Téa quickly

"Mine will be Cindy but Cinnamon is my working name," laughed Mana

"Ha-ha, I like that one, humm let me think…I'll be Sally, but Spice is my working name," laughed Isisa

"Okay Sally and Cindy and both of you will be from San Antonio okay" clarified Téa as she helped put makeup on and style the hair.

As soon as they were done, Isisa and Mana looked at each other, they could barely recognize each other. As they left the changing dressing room, they meet with Mai for a brief moment.

"Okay so now that you know my rules, go make those gentlemen happy" said Mai as she led them up to the elite room.

Inside the room, the curtains were drawn to give a dark gloomy look, and the light smell of smoke hung in the air. Sitting around a table where some people that Isisa already knew. Atem sat with his back to the wall, on his left sat Joey, and on Joey's left sat Seto. Seto's back was to Isisa, but she could tell it was him. Mana pointed to Seto's left, Isisa saw Sheriff Philip with his Stetson pulled down, and Mayor Pegasus was there, sitting on Philip's left.

"So this is the elite of our sleepy town," whispered Isisa to Mana who only nodded

"Go and pick a gentlemen ladies" smiled Mai as she went over to Joey

"Well I got mine" smiled Mana as she started to snake her way

Isisa laughed to herself and walked towards Seto.

"So gentlemen, who's going to be cleaned out tonight" laughed Sheriff Phil as he drank another shot of whiskey

"Not me" said Pegasus as he elbowed Duke who was watching the game

"OW! What was that for" asked Duke rubbing his ribs

"You made us lose last time," stated Pegasus

"Are we going to do Tag Team again?" asked Seto looking Joey who was shuffling the cards

"Sounds good to me, we doing in pairs or trios," asked Joey

"I think pairs," said Atem

"Want to be partners, partner" laughed Joey as he shuffled

"Sure" came the reply

"Yugi, Duke one of you has to play," hollered Joey

Yugi looked up from his corner,

"I don't think so," said Yugi quietly

"Come on Yugi, you have your lucky charm" piped Téa as she straddled herself on Yugi's lap

Yugi blushed

"Yugi you're playing, I'm not," said Duke

"Okay if I must, who am I playing with" asked Yugi as he stared at Seto

"Kaiba boy you and I'll will be partners," said Pegasus as he switched places with Phil

"Do I have to" asked Seto

"Of course" came the girlish reply

Seto groaned

"That leaves you with me, Yugi" said Phil as he patted to an empty spot beside him"

Isisa watched Yugi move to where Phil was. She then stayed in the back ground as the game started.

It was well past 10:30 when Isisa saw Mana make her move. She saw Mana sort of tease Atem and thought she should do that with Seto. Isisa approached from behind and she could tell that Seto was in deep concentration, she started to play with his hair a bit by twirling it around her finger and started whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

Seto couldn't believe his luck, he had managed to get most of the completion out, and now he was only left with Joey and Atem. He hated playing against Atem, especially now that Atem was in the lead. He couldn't shake that girl that Mai must have set on him, because she was whispering sweet nothings and driving him nuts, but he could also see that Atem was having the same problem.

"I'm out," said Joey as he took his winnings and threw his cards

"Why" asked Atem

"Because I'm going to have some fun with my girl here" said Joey as he held Mai tighter

"Just as soon as I see these girls work their magic okay," murmured Mai in Joey's ear as she nipped it

"At least now normal people came play and not with mutts like you" grunted Seto

"Watch what your saying there Kaiba" snapped Mai as she came to attention

Seto just grunted again, but this time he notice that Atem's concentration was getting more and more distracted as much as his own. {What's this girl doing} thought Seto to himself

Isisa saw Mana start to venture lower on Atem almost right to his manhood; this made Isisa get an idea. She noticed that Mai was looking closely at them; so she thought she had better make this a good show. About an hour passed and still no big change in Atem or Seto's hands, it was Pegasus who first broke the silence.

"To be honest I don't' think this is a poker game any more"

"Why do you say that?" asked Joey

"Because if you look there are two lovely doves right here who are trying to break this intense concentration" explained Pegasus

"Oh yea I see now, I won't be surprised if they drop their cards at the same time and take those doves to some place privet" laughed Phil

"Want a bet that Kaiba drops his first," said Duke

"I'm betting forty on Atem," said Phil

"I bet 100 dollars that they both drop at the same time," said Pegasus as he looked at the remaining players

"Deal" said Duke and Phil together

"I'm going to be a richer man by the end of the night" smiled Pegasus

"You wish" came Duke

"In your dreams" said Phil

Seto could not believe his ears and the pleasure running through him. This girl was good, she was moving slowly down and before long she was stroking his manhood. He felt her unbuckling his belt a bit, so she could slip her hands inside his pants. He almost couldn't breath, the moment her bare flesh made contact with his, his breath was lodged in his lungs. He wanted to groan aloud but he knew he couldn't, Seto saw that Atem was going through the same pain he was, but it was worse for him. The girl that was working Atem had worked off part of his pants and was for sure playing with Atem.

It wasn't until Seto and Atem's eyes made contact, like some unspoken truce they counted down from three. As soon as they hit one they threw down their cards, grabbed their pants with one hand and the girl with the other and ran out of the room.

As soon as Atem and Seto left running, the whole room was filled with laugher.

"I can't believe it they actually did it" laughed Joey

"Me too, those girls were good," said Mai

"Something tells me Mana is not going to like it when she hears about this" laughed Joey

"You know something, I think that was Mana, don't know who the other girl was, but I think Mana was working Atem" laughed Mai

"You think," asked Duke

'I think so"

"Hand it over," said Pegasus with an out stretched hand

"They dropped their cards at the same time"

"Yea whatever, but they left their winnings," said Phil as he handed over the money to Pegasus

"Leave it alone, Phil" glared Mai with jokingly

"I'll take Atem's," said Joey as he gathered up the money from Atem's pot

"Okay, then I'll take Kaiba's" said Sheriff Phil

"I'll hold on to it," said Mai as she forced Phil to hand over the winnings

"Fine, Miss Saloon girl" grumbled Phil

Meanwhile, Seto found an empty room and somehow managed to open it. He dragged the girl in and closed it. When he focused on her face, he saw that she was laughing.

"Do you really think that was funny" fumed Seto

"Oh come on I know you liked it" smiled the girl

Seto stopped for a moment, he knew that voice, and he saw the girl take out the pins in her hair and wash off the make up. Leaving the only person he could have know…Isisa. Seto calmed down, when he realized whom it was.

"Now come here my little kitten, I think I need to punish you" smiled Seto as he dropped his pants and grabbed Isisa by the waist

"Want me to close everything up for you sir," asked Isisa playfully

"Yes," said Seto in a seductive voice

Seto watched as Isisa closed the windows and curtains, when she was done she came towards him.

**Mushy …EX Rated lol jk**

Seto grabbed her waist and kissed the tops of her breasts as they were almost falling out of the dress. As he was doing that, he unlaced the back of the dress. Isisa ran her fingers through Seto's chestnut hair and started cry out his name as he kissed her breasts and neck.

Isisa felt the dress loosen and hands riding up her thighs, she gasped for air as one of her legs was placed on Seto's hip. There she felt the pressure of his manhood in her lower belly. She also felt the fireworks of pleasure going off. She couldn't take it any longer,

"Seto…take me know" she gasped

Isisa felt a finger slip between the folds of her womanhood,

"Not yet" groaned Seto from her neck

Seto pushed Isisa onto the bed and started removing the dress from her body; there were no barriers underneath, since he removed the corset along with the dress. Seto took off the remainder of his clothes and joined Isisa naked on the bed. As Seto straddled Isisa, he felt her arch to meet his john. Without thinking, Seto plunged deep within her moist treasured folds.

Isisa met him thrust for thrust and as soon as he slowed down she attack him and rolled him onto his back. Leaving her on top and straddling him.

"Now, who's the boss" smiled Isisa as her breasts bounced with her heavy breathing

Isisa saw Seto eyeing her breasts, and then grabbing her buttocks pushing deeper into her. Isisa let out a gasp of pleasure as she arched back and then bent forward so that Seto could suckle on her breasts like a baby. Isisa felt the pleasure running through her like a racehorse on the home stretch. With one last arch, Isisa collapsed against Seto's chest. 

**Mushy Over:**

"Now that was fun" huffed Isisa

"You are telling me" smiled Seto as he held Isisa closer

"Did you enjoy yourself?" asked Isisa as she lay on Seto's shoulder

"Of course, good thing I came to town. I decide on leaving early," said Seto

"What!" exclaimed Isisa as she brought herself to eye level

"I know, I should have told you. I really want this business over and done with," said Seto as held Isisa close to him

"So then this is our last time," said Isisa sadly

"I'm afraid so" said Seto

"Well good thing I am ready to wait for you" said Isisa

But Seto didn't say a word. Somewhere in another room, Atem held Mana close to him.

"I can't believe you did that," said Atem as he looked at Mana

"Well I couldn't help my self. I wanted to be near you, I mean after all I won't be able to see you for a long while" laughed Mana

"I know, who was the girl that was playing with Kaiba?" asked Atem

"Oh, I don't know," replied Mana as she closed her eyes

**Srry a bit long, but it was worth it wasn't it? Lol **


	12. Bad News Arrives On the Stage

Chapter 11 Bad News Arrives on the Stage

**Note from the Author: **_**Sorry this is a really short one. More in tenseness coming in later chapters **_

It was about a week after Seto had left, Isisa was feeling under the weather. It was hard trying to keep food down and even the smell of some foods or even smells around theranch caused her to heave, but she kept it from view. She was growing slightly paler and everyone was noticing. Atem had said something about going to Dr. Mahad before she left with Mana and the girls. Isisa was contemplating on whether she should or not.

Isisa was in the General Store when she saw the stage come in; she went to the window quickly and saw that the stage was pulling up to the Livery Stable. She placed her items on the counter and told Yugi that she would be right back. Isisa ran out the door causing the little bell above the door to ring. 

"What her problem" asked an older lady

"I don't know, might have forgot something," said Yugi as he placed Isisa's basket behind the counter

Isisa raced on the boardwalk, trying not to run into people. As she made the stagecoach station, she tried to see if Seto was on the stage. As she waited for the passengers to come out of the stage, she spied Seto.

"Seto, Seto" cried Isisa

Seto turned his head to see who was calling him, only to turn his attention back to the woman in front of him.

"Seto dear, when are my things arriving" asked the woman

"They should be on the next train in. I will have someone come and get them," replied Seto

Isisa tried to make her way through, but as she came to the front. Seto had helped a woman out of the stagecoach and made his way up the boardwalk. Isisa couldn't breath, Seto was with another woman, and this one had prestige written all over her. As Isisa tried to make her way up the boardwalk, she heard whispers behind her.

"Did you see Seto Kaiba"?

"Yes, yes I did, who's the woman with him"

"That's his wife"

Wife. The word priced Isisa's heart; Seto was a married man now. Isisa sank back into the background and made her way back to the General Store. As she entered the store, the ladies were already talking about Seto's new bride. Isisa couldn't take it anymore she went to the counter and asked for her things.

"Are you okay Isisa, your looking a little pale" inquired Yugi as he brought up the bill

"I'm fine," said Isisa as she paid and left the store

On the way out, Isisa bumped into Mokie.

"Oh sorry Isisa, I wasn't looking where I was going" apologized Mokie

"Its alright, who is that woman with your brother" asked Isisa

Mokie's eyes darkened and went sad like.

"She's Kisara Jenkins from New Jersey, she's my new sister in law" said Mokie sadly

"I see, so she is the new Mrs. Seto Kaiba everyone is talking about" came the reply

"Yea"

"Well I best be off, going to be leaving soon" said Isisa as she turned to walk away

When Isisa got to the ranch, she went to her room and cried. She didn't know how long she cried, but after awhile she heard a quiet knock at the door.

"C-come in" hiccupped Isisa

Mahad opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" asked Isisa in surprise

"Making sure Mana is safe to travel. As much as I don't want her too, it might be the best for her safety and the child's," said Mahad

"I see, then what do you want to see me for," asked Isisa drying her tears

"Mana said you were feeling under the weather and that you were not holding much food down. Is everything alright?" inquired Mahad

"I'm fine, just a bug" smiled Isisa

"Well let me be the judge of that," said Mahad

"Now can you change in to your night gown, I will examine you further" stated Mahad as he closed the door

When Isisa changed, Mahad came in and examined her. After about twenty minutes of answering questions and letting Mahad examine her, Isisa was getting fed up.

"Are you satisfied?" asked Isisa

"I have one last question and you can trust me that I will keep it safe. Isisa have you been sleeping with someone…like a man perhaps" asked Mahad as he looked down at her like a concerned father

Isisa didn't say anything, but after a while she said,

"Yes, why may I ask?" asked Isisa not wanting to know the answer

"You're pregnant, now it's too early to tell, but if my suspicions is correct you are a few days or maybe a week or two. I suggest you tell Atem or the father," said Mahad as he started to pack up

Isisa looked at him, and then placed a hand over her stomach, a child was there such a thing. She couldn't believe that she was carrying Seto's child, and he would never know. He was married now, and he would have children of his own with another woman. Isisa stood up and looked out the window. She saw Mahad get into his little buggy; Isisa didn't know what to do. Maybe she should take things one step at a time, go to a town buy a ring and say that her husband was killed and she was carrying his child, yes that is what she would do.

A few days later a few ladies from the church came by asking if Isisa and Mana wanted to join them in welcoming Kisara Kaiba to the neighborhood. Mana wanted to go, but Isisa didn't want to, but however was forced to go by Mana. As Isisa rode in the buggy she was dreading seeing Seto with Kisara. When they arrived, Kisara greeted them warmly.

"Why what a surprise" smiled Kisara as she welcomed the ladies into a salon

"I love what you have done with this place, this sure did need a woman's touch" replied Martha Wiles an older woman of seventy

"I know, it's amazing what one can do with some lace and color," laughed Kisara as she called for tea

"Isisa you play piano," asked Kisara as she noticed Isisa eyeing the grand piano

"Yes, a little bit" said Isisa braving a smile

"Can you play a small tune for us" asked Mana rubbing her belly

"If you say so," said Isisa as she placed her self on the piano bench

As Isisa played, she played a piece from Strauss, then a bit of Mozart and then after a symphony from Beethoven.

Seto was working in his office when he heard the music playing; it wasn't a joyous melody as Kisara always played. The sad song tugged at Seto's heart, and caused him to leave his office. He followed the melody all the way to the salon where it grew louder. As he opened the door he saw a group of ladies looking at the piano, there at the piano was Isisa.

When Isisa was finished playing, the ladies clapped.

"That was wonderful, don't you think so Seto" exclaimed Kisara as she stood up and went over to her husband and gently kissed him.

Seto saw the pain in Isisa's eyes when he looked at her.

"Ladies if you excuse me, I have some work to do," said Seto sternly

After Seto left, tea went by slowly. Isisa excused herself saying she needed fresh air.

"Is there something wrong," asked Mana when she came out later

"No, I just want to go," said Isisa as she walked down to the buggy

"I see," replied Mana looking at Isisa

On Sunday, Atem kissed Mana goodbye.

"Now you be a good girl and don't give Joey's mother any grief understood" said Atem hugging Mana

"Fine have it your way" smiled Mana

"We will keep mom in check" smiled one of Atem's daughters

"Good. Isisa, I hope you feel better," said Atem as he hugged his sister goodbye

"I will be fine, brother" smiled Isisa reassuring Atem

"Good, Maria you be good as well. I will send a telegram when things have cleared up okay" stated Atem

"Alright…. Good bye" cried the girls as the stage took off

Seto looked from a distance as the stagecoach bounced it is way out of town. A lone tear went down his face, but never made the dry ground. Seto turned around when the stage was far from sight.

"Is something wrong dear" asked Kisara as she came out of the store

"Nothing, caught some dust in my eye, that's all" said Seto as he planted a small kiss on his wife's cheek

"Let us go home" came the reply


	13. The Past Catches Up

Chapter 12 The Past Catches Up

**Note from the Author: **_Thanks for the reviews…don't you love a complicated story with twits and turns I think it keeps you reading lol…enjoy_

_**Five Years Later**_

Isisa looked out of the window of the passenger train, she couldn't believe that it was already five years since she left Four Falls. She was looking forward to seeing everyone again. She glanced down at the sleeping child next to her; it was also time to face the music. Isisa knew that only part of her story would be believed about Jonathan's father not being in the picture, because he was dead to her; and to Isisa that was true. Seto was dead to her. For what he did, and for what he took, the only thing that Isisa truly loved about Seto was that he gave her the most precious gift any man could give a woman…a child.

She looked down at Jonathan; he had Seto's eyes and chestnut brown hair. If anyone didn't know, they would think that it was Seto's clone. Isisa smiled as the conductor came by to ask for tickets. Isisa ever so carefully, taking extra care to make sure that Jonathan didn't wake up handed the tickets over to the conductor.

"Nice looking boy" said the conductor as he handed back the tickets

"Thank you" smiled Isisa as she turned her attention back towards the window

About an hour later, the train whistle blew and Isisa woke up Jonathan.

"Time to wake up sleepy head" said Isisa

Jonathan's eyes fluttered open and then closed as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Are we there yet mommy" asked Jonathan looking out the window

"Not yet we still have to go on a short stage ride and then we will be in Four Falls," explained Isisa

"Really how long" yawned the sleepy child

"About two hours, now come on" encouraged Isisa as she grabbed Jonathan's hand and walked from the train.

As Isisa walked with Jonathan at her skirts, she didn't notice the cowboy watching her from the door way by the railway office. Isisa kept moving and directed the luggage boy on which bags were hers and Jonathan's. When the bags were transferred to the stagecoach, which was right near the railway. Isisa made her way to the stagecoach office and purchased tickets. As she waited, she was surprised at who came through the door.

There wearing a well cut western outfit along with a dark colored top hat twirling a can, was Mokie.

"Mokie Kaiba is that you" asked Isisa as she stood up and looked at the well grown man

Mokie looked towards the woman who called his name and stared

"Isisa is that you, how have you been" asked Mokie embracing Isisa

"Mommy who's this" asked a small timid voice

Mokie looked down and saw a little boy hiding behind Isisa's skirts. He lowered himself to the child's height and extended his hand.

"And you are you little man" asked Mokie

Jonathan hide himself behind his mother's skirts, Mokie raised himself up and looked at Isisa suspiciously.

"This is Jonathan, come and say hello," stated Isisa smiling

"Really and how old are you Jonathan," asked Mokie smiling

Jonathan looked at Mokie for a moment, then came from behind his mother's skirt, and said.

"I'm four years old and I'm going to be an outlaw with a big gun" smiled Jonathan

"Jonathan hush, what have we talked about" scolded Isisa

"Isisa, its okay, he's just a kid. So, your going to be an outlaw, well I'm trembling now," laughed Mokie as he patted Jonathan on the shoulders.

"Excuse me, but are you going to Four Falls," asked a conductor as he approached

"Yes we are" said Mokie

"Well the stage is leaving," said the conductor

"Well I guess we better get on it" smiled Mokie as he let Isisa and Jonathan go first

Meanwhile the cowboy was still lurking around, when he saw Isisa come out with a distinguished looking man, he went to where his horse was tied and tightened the cinches. He then mounted and rode off before the stage could move.

"Something tells me that Bakura is going to love this, better tell him that alls good" said the cowboy to himself as he rode out of town.

Back in Four Falls, everything was business as usual; Seto had just finished up at his ranch and was waiting for the next stage to take him out of Four Falls. It turned out that he had business to deal with in Five Rivers and from the looks of things; it was going to take him a while. He was glad that Mokie was a fast learner and that in ten or so years; he could take over the business. Seto walked into the Rose and Spur Saloon, just as Mai Valentine was dragging out two brawlers. Seto side step the chaos and headed towards the bar.

"Afternoon Kaiba, what can I get you" asked Paul the barkeep

"The usual" said Seto with no emotion as he looked around

"Can you believe it," said a man beside Seto

"What," asked the other man beside him

"That girl Téa is not working here no more, she's playing shopkeepers wife now" she that man's friend

"Is that so, isn't she a Montgomery now"

"Yea I think so, man that Yugi is one lucky fellow"

"I agree, I think his nights are rather interesting. I wonder what those ladies at the St. Mary's Church are saying about it" came a laugh

"Well I'm happy for him" said Paul as he handed Seto his drink and continued the conversation

"I don't want to get married that a live sentence"

"Well I think all the Montgomery's are happily married. I even heard that Isisa got married," said Paul

"REALLY!" said both men

Seto stopped drinking and paid more attention to what the barkeep was saying.

"Yea I heard she got married to some banker, I know she's got a kid," explained Paul

"Really I thought that girl wasn't ever going to get married, well shows you how keen on things I am"

"Hey don't say such things Bud you're a great pal, besides now that Bakura has settled down again. There isn't much excit…"

Before Bud's friend could finish his sentence, a dusty stranger came through the door. Everyone stopped their conversations and the bar room music stopped, everyone stared as the stranger slowly walked in.

"Are you sure that it was her" demanded Bakura from his hiding spot

"I'm sure boss and that's kid's hers to, we could get double the ransom" said the cowboy

Bakura thought for a moment, it would be the perfect solution to his dilemma after all, Atem and Joey and their little pose did ruin his plans. Jessie James ended up being killed by one of his own men and Billy the Kid got shot down by Texas Rangers about the same time Jessie met his end. Bakura knew this was the only way to extract the perfect revenge.

"Alright, when's the stage going to be in the pass?" asked Bakura

"I would say around 2:30 in the after noon don't quote me, but that's my best guess" replied the cowboy

"Alright, saddle up" ordered Bakura to his men

"We're going hunting" he said with an evil grin as the lowered his black Stetson over his eyes

Back in the stage Isisa was trying to think of a story she could tell everyone, but with Jonathan looking so much like Seto is was going to be hard not trying to convince people including Seto that the boy wasn't his. As Isisa was trying to think of a reason, Mokie was looking long and hard at the sleeping kid beside Isisa. It wasn't until they were about 45 minutes on the stage that he decided to confront her.

"Isisa, I have something to ask you and I would like the truth please" confronted Mokie looking straight at Isisa

Isisa took a deep breath and decided to tell him the truth.

"What do you want to know?" she asked

"About Jonathan's father, is it Seto," asked Mokie

Isisa looked down and said,

"I hope you don't think less of me," she said sadly

"Why would I, I mean at least he gets to be a father" replied Mokie with a smile

"Yes, but he's a married man" stated Isisa her eyes still down cast

Mokie looked at her, and then realized that she didn't hear the news.

"Isisa," he started

"I don't think you heard then, Kisara died four years ago. The tuberculosis took her, and to be honest Seto was rather relived. After you left, she found out that you and Seto were lovers. Well…let's just say that things didn't turn out so well. They didn't sleep in the same room and Seto was away most of the time. I guess you could say that they had a falling out" finished Mokie

Isisa sat there and absorbed what Mokie had just said. She slowly looked down at the once again sleeping boy and smiled. There was still hope.

At the Rose and Spur Saloon, everyone was shocked to see the stranger. As he entered his face was revealed, it wasn't until Mai saw the him enter and recognized who it was.

"JOEY" she shrieked as she ran to hold him

"Good to see you too Mai" laughed Joey as he held Mai tightly

"Hey Wheeler, what's the news from down south" called an old timer

"Same old, same old boring as hell," laughed Joey was he walked Mai to the bar

Seto finished his drink and then left the bar, just as he passed Joey he sent a death glare towards the ex-ranger. Joey returned the glare, but quickly changed it as Mai looked in his direction.

As Seto breathed the dust filled air, he could not believe what he heard about Isisa. He knew that it could be true or it could have been a rumor. Seto decide to ignore it, he walked down the boardwalk and went into the bank.

"I need to clear some things up before the stage gets here for Five Rivers," said Seto to himself as he walked

Meanwhile back in the stage, Isisa was looking out the window as the stage entered Deer Creek Pass. As the stage was about half way through the pass, a gunshot ran through the air. All the once sleepy passengers were now startled and wide-awake. The stage driver signaled the horses into high gear as a group of masked cowboys came down the sides of the pass.

Some where on horses and some on foot, but before the stage could make a getaway the bandits had blockaded the exit and the stage was surrounded. Poor Jonathan didn't know what was going on, he started to cry and with all the gunshots and cries, the crying got louder. Isisa did her best to calm Jonathan down, she herself knew what was going on, but hoped that it was just a robbery and not something else.

When the stage came to a compete stop, the drivers were brought down at gunpoint and a gunman waved all the passengers out. By this point, Isisa had managed to make Jonathan stop crying and was holding him tightly. Mokie came to stand beside Isisa with his hands in the air; he also tried to reassure Jonathan that everything was going to be okay. That's when Bakura made his appearance.

He got off his black stallion and pulled off the bandana that was covering his face.

"Well done men, so far everything has gone perfectly. Now…" paused Bakura as he scanned the passengers and drivers, his gaze falling on Isisa and Jonathan

"Now, what do we have here, a ex-ranger's sister and her baby?" sneered Bakura as he came towards Isisa

Isisa deepened her breathing while looking at Bakura, trying to be brave for her son while showing any fear, but betraying the look in her eyes.

"What, nothing to say" taunted Bakura

"And what do we have here, what's your name boy" asked Bakura with contempt

Jonathan hid himself in his mother's shoulder.

"I asked you a question boy," shouted Bakura

"His name is Jonathan," squeaked Isisa

"Is that so, you know Isisa he looks like someone I know, and pray tell why does he look like Seto Kaiba" asked Bakura coming closer

"C-cause he's Jonathan's father" said Isisa slowly backing up

"Is that so…well I think you two will make a fine addition! SAM! PAT! The boy and his mother; blind and bind them…NOW!" ordered Bakura as he turned his back to Isisa

"You'll do no such thing," said Mokie stepping out in front

"Is that so" said Bakura as he turned around

"That's right," said Mokie manning up

"Well then"

BANG!

**Note from the author:**

**Okay I want to know what you think! Is poor Mokie going to live or not and what do you think Bakura is going to do with Isisa and her cute little outlaw boy? Oh! BTW (by the way) what do you think Atem's, Seto's and the rest of the Montgomery's think when they find out Isisa has been kidnapped along with her little boy that nobody knows about…can't wait to hear from you ppl. **


	14. The World Stops Spinning

Chapter 13 The World Stops Spinning

**Note from the Author: **_ okay I'm really sorry for not writing…I have been having a writers' block and I don't really have a lot of time… so enjoy vote, review, comment, sorry for grammar mistakes_

**RECAPP!**

"_You'll do no such thing," said Mokie stepping out in front _

"_Is that so" said Bakura as he turned around _

"_That's right," said Mokie manning up_

"_Well then" _

_BANG!_

"NO, Mokie" screamed Isisa as Mokie fell to the ground

Isisa's heart stopped beating as the deafening sound of the shot rang through the canyon. She handed Jonathan to a near by passenger as she ran towards Mokie who was lying on the ground. She kneeled down and held him in her arms.

'Alright, anyone else want to man up" threatened Bakura as he waved the gun in his hand

"No, aright then, Pratt" came an order

"Yes boss" answered a tall brunette

"Get the woman and the kid"

"Right away boss" stated Pratt, as he grabbed Isisa by the arm and pulled her up

"Billy get the kid will you, she's sure fighting" asked Pratt as he tried to subdue the struggling Isisa

"Yepers" came a voice as Jonathan was taken

Isisa tried to fight with all her might but the man that was holding her was not even flinching at her protests. It wasn't until a blind fold as placed over her eyes that she started to fight even more.

"Boss can I put her out" asked the man named Pratt

"Sure, I don't care" replied the voice, which belonged to Bakura

"Alright then, lights out missy" said Pratt as he pressed his thumb at the base of Isisa's neck

Isisa felt her world spinning as everything went black.

Back in Four Falls, Atem had just rode into town when he saw a crowd gathering around. He noticed Seto join the group just as he arrived. When Atem got off his horse and pushed his way into the center of the group... he just stood still.

"Bang" went the rifle in Sheriff Phil's Winchester

"I SAID QUIET"

The crowed silenced, Phil looked around and spotted Atem and Seto.

"Kaiba, Montgomery…follow me inside will you. Duke handle the crowd…and SOMEONE GET DR. MAHAD," ordered Sheriff Phil

Seto looked baffled, he just came back from the general store, but he followed Sheriff Phil anyways.

As the three men walked into the Sheriff's Office, Seto went still as an iron smell assaulted his nose. He looked around and found the source of the iron smell. Soon as Atem walked through the door the familiar smell of blood engulfed him.

"Whose hurt" asked Atem

Just then Joey's scruffy form turned to face Atem.

"Joey! What brings you here" said a wide-eyed Atem

Joey looked behind him and then said grimly

"Found Mokie Kaiba banged up pretty bad"

Joey moved to reveal a badly injured Mokie. Seto who was in shock, he quickly ran over to Mokie, pushing Joey out of the way.

"Mokie are you alright," asked Seto with great concern 

Mokie looked up at his older brother and smiled weakly.

"I'm fine brother, but there is something I need to tell you" said Mokie as he closed eyes and took a ragged breath.

"What, what is it" said Seto as he kneeled to hold his brother

Atem looked at the Kaiba brothers and then back at Joey.

"Joey what happened" asked Atem

"To be honest it looks like Bakura is up to his no good tricks again. I talked to some of the other passengers who weren't dead yet, and they said that it was Bakura and he took a hostage. A mother and her son" stated Joey as he ran his hand through his dirty hair

"Phi, Phil, Phil I got the passenger manifest" came the panicking voice of Mayor Pegasus

Atem turned and saw Pegasus run in, he grabbed the manifest, scanning the list when his eyes came to rest on Isisa's name. Atem put the list down,

"Joey…what did you do with the bodies" asked Atem slowly keeping his eyes down

" I buried them as best I could," replied Joey

"Why do you ask Atem?" inquired Phil

Atem took a deep breath…

"Isisa was supposed to be on that stage" said Atem quietly

The whole room went silent, Seto stood up with a look like he was stuck down. It was a while before anyone said a word; only Mokie's labored breathing could be heard.

"Wheeler…" started Seto

"Yes"

"Did you find Isisa's body?"

"No I didn't she could be one of the hostages" stated Joey

"Wait, didn't you say a mother and her son where taken?" clarified Duke who came in

"That is what I was told…wait you aren't saying that…"

"That means Isisa is married…was anyone her husband" asked Sheriff Phil

"No, not that I know off…" stated Joey

"Then who is the father of the child" asked Atem slowly reaching for his six shooter as he stared down Kaiba

There was silence as everyone pondered who the father could be, but then Atem broke the silence.

"KAIBA YOU FILTHY BASTARD" shouted Atem as he grabbed his six-shooter

Then two sharp sounding

"BANG, BANG" rang through out the Sheriff's Office as people on the street stopped and stared inside.

As a man went down…

_Somewhere hidden in abandoned gold mine…_

Isisa slowly opened her eyes as her vision cleared she noticed that her hands where bound and so where her feet. As she maneuvered herself into a sitting position she saw her little boy Jonathan against a wall near her. When she got close to Jonathan, she looked around and saw that she was in some sort of storeroom; there were some non-perishables like flour, dried venison, beans, coffee and bullets.

Then a bright light entered the small room as the door to the storeroom was opened; there was a shadow that blocked some of the light. As Isisa adjusted her eyes, she tried to scream, but the only thing that came was as dark evil laugh …

"You really think someone is going to come help you"

**Who do you think got shot and who do you think that is laughing….cyber cookies for guessers lol REVIEW, VOTE, COMMENT **


	15. BrotherInLaws?

Chapter 14 Brother-In-Laws?

**RECAPP: **_Then two sharp sounding "BANG, BANG" rang through out the Sheriff's Office as people on the street stopped and stared inside. As a man went down…_

"Phil you shot me" said Atem wide eyed as he held his arm as blood started to pour out and spill on the floor.

"I didn't shoot you Atem, why don't you look and see who got the smoking gun," said Phil as he grabbed Atem and hauled him off to an unoccupied jail cell

Atem still in shock looked around and saw Joey's gun as a trail of smoke floated into the air.

"Joey, why did you shoot me" asked Atem as the jail doors closed

"You were going to kill Kaiba…couldn't let you do that…do you want your sister to be a widow" asked Joey with a smirk

Seto looked around and rather laughed that Atem was behind bars, but then when reality set in. he looked at Joey and then grabbed Joey and raised his fist and threw a punch that landed directly against Joey's nose.

A sounding "WACK" was heard and then a "THUD" as Joey landed on the floor.

"Okay you too Kaiba" said Phil as he hauled Kaiba to the same cell where Atem was.

"You think that is a good idea" asked Pegasus as he held the door open

"Yea they'll settle the problem themselves," said Duke

"You mean there isn't going to one standing, cause their going to kill each other" stated Pegasus

"YOU can't arrest me…do you know who I am" hollered Seto

"Yea I know, but you were disturbing the peace. Why don't you and your brother in law sort things out"?

"Duke where is Dr. Mahad…I called for him…he's got more patients to deal with now" hollered Phil

'And you two" glared Phil

"YOU make one sound and I will personally hang the both of you"

"You wouldn't dare," said Atem and Seto together

"Just watch me," said Phil as he pulled his hand over his eyes

Meanwhile in the old mine, Isisa stared in shock as she eyes adjusted to the light.

"So do you really think that you're going to get away from me?" snarled Bakura

"Why do you want me?" asked Isisa as she tried hiding her fear

"Well let me see… I hate your brother, your little boyfriend Kaiba, and I hate everything that has to deal with those two… does that sum it up for you Isisa my pretty" stated Bakura his eyes glowing with evil  
"I-I-I"

"That's right my dear you don't know what to say… why don't I just leave you to your thoughts…or what you have left" sneered Bakura as he closed the door

Isisa heard the lock click and all hope of escape fled from Isisa's mind.

"Mommy…mommy where are you" came a small voice

"I'm right here sweetheart," replied Isisa as she moved closer to Jonathan

"Where are we mommy, is someone going to save us" came the sad voice

"Yes, hopefully someone comes and saves us," said Isisa

Jonathan looked up at his mother and saw a tear sliding down her face.

"Mommy why are you crying, I thought brave girls don't cry" said Jonathan

Isisa smiled as the tear dropped to the ground.

'Sometimes even the brave have to cry" smiled Isisa

Bakura walked out onto the ledge and saw the sun set on Devil's Canyon. He squinted his eyes as the suns last bright rays reflected on the rifle of one of his watchmen. He needed to be on constant alert. Now that he had Isisa and her kid, Atem and Seto would have by now heard on what happened. Bakura let a laugh out as he walked back inside the mineshaft.

As he entered the small sitting area that the other outlaws had made, every head turned as he entered. Even the poker game that was going on paused in mid-deal.

'Hey boss, can I ask something" said a new comer

Everyone followed Bakura's movement as he sat down near the fireplace and kicked off his boots.

"What is it?" said Bakura gruffly

"I was wondering, you said you wanted some riders to go and get more supplies, but why can't we while were in town grab that nice madam, Mai Valentine. I mean after all she is Joey Wheeler's girl" stated the new comer

Everyone watched the discussion unfold.

"I have to agree with Mike," said Billy the Kidd

"And why do you say that Kidd" asked Bakura

"Well I mean that mother and her kid aren't much of a ante. And another reason is if you don't order it… I'll have my boys grab her," grinned the Kidd

Bakura looked into the fire, it was a long time before he spoke.

"You know what that does sound good, but you have to make sure that no one sees you or hears a thing," stated Bakura

"I think I can handle it," said Billy

"Have three boys go with you?" ordered Bakura as he closed his eyes

"You got it boss, when do you want us to start" asked a rugged outlaw from Billy's group

"First light" came the reply

Back at the Jail House, Seto and Atem sat in silence as Dr. Mahad came and doctored both Mokie and Joey. When he arrived he explained that Solomon Moto broke his leg out at the ranch and he needed to check it. He went to work right away to Mokie whose gunshot had stopped bleeding.

As night fell, both Atem and Seto received a warm meal and the promise if they don't kill each other they would be released in the morning. As Atem lay on his lower bunk after Seto won the arm wrestle they had earlier, he looked up at the wooden plank and started to count the lines. It wasn't until Seto broke the silence…

At first Atem didn't know what Seto was saying, but as he strained himself to hear what Seto was saying for he was saying something in barely a whisper.

"Dear Lord, I haven't been much of a church going man, but I pray that you keep my brother save and help him heal…and Lord, I pray that you keep Isisa and her child safe…I hope she will forgive me, but… Amen"

"Kaiba are you praying," asked Atem after

"No, Montgomery…your hearing things" snapped Seto

"Sure I am" grunted Atem as he tried to sleep, but before he did that he sent a silent prayer up

Mana looked outside the window, Atem left that afternoon but he hadn't returned yet. She started to get worried, but then she saw a rider come up the driveway. All excited she ran out to greet whom she thought was Atem.

"Atem is that you" she hollered

"Sorry Mana, It's me Joey," replied Joey as he came into view

"Joey it's good to see you, how have you been. Where's Atem" asked Mana rather worryingly

"Well I'm doing fine, but Atem won't be coming home tonight…he tried to kill Kaiba today" explained Joey

"Well that's nothing new, but I don't see why he's not home" stated Mana

"Well he tried shoot Kaiba in Phil's office," laughed Joey

Mana looked at Joey for one moment and then said,

"Okay can you tell me again, I thought you said that he tried to shoot Kaiba in Phil's office…Phil as in Sheriff Phil?"

"Yep that one, and then Kaiba decided to break my nose so he's also staying in town for the night. Phil said as long as they don't kill each other during the night, then he'll release them…but that's just the good news. There is some bad news," explained Joey

"Bad news" replied Mana

"Yea, there was a hold up today of the stage…all passengers are dead except for three," replied Joey

"Okay, and how does this concern us?" said Mana

"Mana…"Joey took a deep breath…

"Isisa and her child where taken hostage by Bakura, Jesse James, and Billy the Kidd" Joey paused

Mana's face went into shock and then she looked at Joey.

"There's more, what is it" she asked

"Mokie Kaiba's shot, they left him for dead…Mahad is looking after him…he says that he'll be fine" said Joey

"I see, why don't you come in and clean up…you smell," said Mana as she held her nose

"Hey I take offence to that," laughed Joey as he walked off to unsaddle his horse

Isisa looked up when she heard someone at the door. As the door open she saw the infamous Jesse James, in his hands he held a tray of food. At the sight of the food, Isisa's stomach started to grumble.

"So you are Bakura's nemesis's sister" snickered Jesse

"What's your big problem" hissed Isisa

"Tisk, Tisk I got some food here, you don't want me to leave now would you now" taunted Jesse

Isisa went quiet,

'That's a good girl, now come over here so I can untie you"

"Don't know what Bakura was thinking, you and the kid aren't going anywhere"

"Then will you leave me untied" asked Isisa

"That depends, if you're a good girl" teased Jesse

"Here you go" said Jesse as he left the food try and left the room

As the outlaw locked the door, Isisa went over to her son. She untied her son and gently woke him up.

"What is it mommy are we saved" asked Jonathan as he rubbed the sleep from his blue eyes

"No sweetheart, here is some food. Here eat something" said Isisa as she handed him some bread

"Thanks mommy" smiled Jonathan as he took a bite out of the bread

Back in Four Falls, Mai looked out of her room. She sighed as she watched the drunks walk off with her girls. Mai closed the curtain; it had been close to three years since she last saw Joey. Mai looked in the mirror,

"You know girl you aren't getting any older" said Mai to the refection

A knock sounded,

"Who is it' called out Mai

"Me, Téa"

"Come in, girl" said Mai

"Is everything alright Mai" asked Téa

"Yes everything's fine" replied Mai

"Liar, you haven't been yourself lately, so spill does it involve a tall dark blond stranger" smiled Téa knowing full well

"Yes"-sighed Mai

"What about Joey" asked Téa

"I have been waiting years for him to return my favors for years" said Mai as she started to cry

"Come on girl pull yourself together…you think you're the only one having men troubles" said Téa as she tried to comfort Mai

"Yes" sobbed Mai as she held Téa

"I can't believe it that he married me in secret, but even then people are finding out and the church ladies hate me" sniffed Téa

About an hour later, after all the worries and fears where said, both Téa and Mai walked down into the saloon to greet the night.

_**Tell me what you think**_


End file.
